Girl Troubles
by SpaceCadetCollins
Summary: (GenderBender) After a fight with Bon, Rin runs to the only place she can; The church she grew up in. Only for everything to go to complete Hell, and what does this adventure do to Rin and Bon's Bond? Fem!RinxBon (Sorry about the Bad Summary!) (The cover is not mine!) Disclaim: I don't own Blue Exorcist On break! (Sorry, i gotta recollect my thoughts for the story)
1. The Argument

Ok, this is my first time writing so don't be too harsh on the reviews if possible and if you have any suggestions please Private Message me. Now on to the story….

P.s. Sorry for any misspellings, and if you want the story any longer tell me!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 1: _**The Argument**_:

"Oi, Ya' stupid Amazon woman at least I work and focus in class, you slack off!" Bon nearly screamed at a very annoyed Rin.

No one remembers how the argument truly started or why for that reason but it was just like all the other ones they've had in the past…. Or that's how it started out.

"I have told you before and I'll tell you again" Rin stated while slamming her hands down on the desk Ryuji Suguro or "Bon" as his friends call him. (And Rin even though he has told her time and time again NOT to, but she never listens) "I. .EXPERINCE" she elaborated while pointing her finger at Bon and her other hand resting where she had previously slammed it.

"Ha" Bon scoffed "If you can't even pay attention in class for 5 minutes, I doubt you'll be able to pay attention in field work" Bon stood up, placed his hands on his desk, and got Face-to-Face with Rin, whose Still standing strong.

"If anything you'd get killed, or _even better_ get someone else killed" Then out of his agitation and his blind rage at the moment he let slip the name Rin had hated to be called, one that had brought sadness every time she heard it directed to he or not it still hurt her. "Ya' damn** Monster**."

The air suddenly grew thick and tense, so much that a knife could've cut it with a knife; Bon, still smug that he had mange to silence the energetic girl, finally got a good look at her face which had previously been covered by her bangs.

His heart clenched at the sight

Rin had been silently crying, for god knows how long "O-Oi" Bon tried reaching out to Rin but Rin had flinched back, Fear clear in her eyes, then booked it straight out of the class room. "RIN!" Shiemi called out as she raced after her best friend.

Bon just sat there dumbfounded, then after what had seemed like an eternity a chair was heard moving, than footsteps which were headed to the , Still dumbfounded, Bon.

_***BAM***_

Bon crashed to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bon screamed while holding his nose while looking at, the culprit, Izumo Kamiki.

The teen was wears the school's boys' uniform, his long, silky hair tied up in a low pony tail, His eyes which were focused on bon in a very sharp manner, nowhere close to daggers. "You are a complete **idiot!**" he screamed, clearly pissed "What type of man calls a girl a **monster**, it is painfully true that she is a demon but to call her a monster because of it, blind rage or not you have _**NO**__ goddamn reason to call her a monster_!" He took a breath having much more to say.

"Do you think that Rin had wanted to be the daughter of a demon or even the daughter of Satan, Ryuji Suguro you are a _pathetic_ excuse of a man and have_ no_ right to be here"

He puffed than walked away to leave the room most likely to go after Rin, "If anything you are the _**Monster**_" then he finally left leaving Bon with Konekomuru and Shima.

"God damn what's his deal-"Bon stopped his sentence as he turned to his two friends who had the look of disappointment and shame. "What?"

"Bon, He's right" Konekomuru started "it's true she's not very good with her powers yet and all but…." He seemed lost at his words "To call her a monster, and I know I may not have a good standing seeing as I thought the same but I thought it was all behind us Bon…." Konekomuru then started walking away, Shima following but as soon as Shima got to the doorway he turned around "Bon, I don't know about you right now but I think you need to go and apologize to poor Rin-Chan, maybe more than so, because you and me both know what it feels like to think your life has been cursed or should we go take a trip home to have to remember that feeling?" he finished and walked off leaving Bon all alone in the classroom.


	2. Tears and an apology

Ok, so I will be trying to posting at least 2 chapters every weekend from now on.

(Mwahahaha more feels in this one :D)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

Chapter 2: Tears and an apology:

~With Rin~

Her breath was raging; she was stumbling and pushing through the crowd. _'__GO, GO, GO!' _Rin's thoughts were loud and clear, her legs felt like Jell-O after running so far from the school to where ever this place was, but at this point she didn't really care about it, about how pissed Yukio is going to be later, No, the only thing she cares about is getting away from…from what exactly? She had forgotten.

_"__Ya' damn __**Monster**__." _Rin's eyes had gotten wide, she than began running again but even faster trying to get past the ever growing crowd and the new rain fall which was pouring hard and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

"**_Monster_**" that word kept repeating over and over in her head, along with unwanted pictures and memories of the past. A past she could only wish to be able to run from, her adoptive father on his last day, then to her promising that she had grown up and then to _that._

Rin let another tear slip, but because of this ungodly rain it looked like nothing more than a rain drop but to Rin it held so much more emotion than a raindrop could ever hold, _'__My fault' _As soon as this thought pop up in her head she stopped running _'__I am a…' _in the background lightning was heard crashing "**Monster**" She finished her thought out loud, not caring if people were around or not, which there wasn't because everyone had headed home because of the rain fall.

Rin looked up finally noting her surrounding, she almost held her breath; a Church. But not any church, her church, the church that she and Yukio grew up in, the one that held so many wonderful and warm memories but this was also where he was buried.

After a while, what felt like an eternity to Rin, Rin began to walk through the head stones which felt like an all confusing maze, but after a bit of looking she found what she had been looking for; His grave.

She took her sleeve and wiped away her tears off only leaving puffy red eyes as evidence that she had cried, she then cleared her throat a bit and sat down not caring if her skirt would get dirty or not, she was never truly into the whole skirt thing anyway.

"U-uh hey Dad" She began noting how scratchy her voice was, "B-been some time since the funeral, and I don't really visit frequently like Yukio" she started getting teary eyed " Oh, Daddy I-I'm not grown up at all" Tears coming back full force "You were r-right, I'm still a child and I- I Can't" she sniffled a bit than continued on " I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired of everything backlashing but I have tried so hard, I can't fit in, I can make friends, hell I've even tried to be "Lady-like" but as you can see with my skirt here that has done a damn thing either."

Her voice suddenly got tiny, which was very unusual for the energetic and loud girl, "But it looks like were both wrong with something, because I really am a **_Monster_**" Rin finally Cried, she was truly done, done with Yukio's look of hate he seems to send her when he thinks she doesn't notice, the look of disgusted many teachers give her freely and the fear in most of her "Friend's" eyes as though they are waiting for her to turn on them at any moment, and she had finally broke only because bon had called her a monster.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned expecting Shiemi (She had lost the poor girl quiet a long time ago before she had even left the school area.) but was stunned to see the last person in the world she had thought would chase after her.

A heavily soaked Bon, whose hair seemed to flatten down in a way Rin had never saw on the boy, No longer shocked she tried to get away only to be pulled full force into a warm and inviting hug, But she didn't care it was most likely from pity because she had been talking to a dead man, so she struggled with what little strength she had.

"RIN, STOP!" He screamed, which she did, "I'm Sorry" Rin's breath hitched "you're not a monster, if anything I am for making you cry, for even calling you one, I'm sorry." Bon than let her go to have her cling to him "Thank you for finding me" She mumbled to a shocked Bon

"I-it wasn't that hard; Kuro told me where you might've gone if you were this upset" _'__Yeah after almost killing me when he found out what I had done' _When he felt Rin's grip loosen he looked at her a noticed finally that she was extremely hot and that they were both still sitting in the rain _'__SHIT!'_

Bon picked her up and walked into the church because he'd be damned if he walked back to the school (Which was about 5 miles away) with a sick Rin in his arms if the story had gotten to her over protective little brother's ears.

'He is going to kill me, if I'm that lucky' He thought as he shut the door behind himself "Ah, Welcome" He heard and turned to a short, heavy set man only for him to finally note Rin "RIN?!"

Next chapter: The story of past memories, 7/26/14

Till next time~


	3. Sleeping Princess

Ok, soooo I have plans Saturday so I'll be posting a chapter early, and I am also extremely BORED!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_"_****_Demon talking"_**

Chapter 3: Sleeping princess: (Sorry the next one will be: The story of past memories)

~ Previously ~

Bon picked her up and walked into the church because he'd be damned if he walked back to the school (Which was about 5 miles away) with a sick Rin in his arms if the story had gotten to her over protective little brother's ears.

'He is going to kill me, if I'm that lucky' He thought as he shut the door behind himself "Ah, Welcome" He heard and turned to a short, heavy set man only for him to finally note Rin "RIN?!"

~ Now ~

Bon looked at the man is surprised then remembered this was the same church that had been attacked by Neuhaus-sensei's wife, the church that Rin had grown up in.

"Please, follow me so we can get her some help" The man had begun walking down a hall which had looked old, from the old boards on the ground that creak, to the ceiling that is covered in water stains proof of the builds wear and tear.

While looking around the hallway Bon finally notices the many pictures that decorate the hall, most of which have two little kids in.

A girl with long messy hair that reached her shoulders, her clothes, covered in dirt and mud, which consisted of white shirt and blue jean shorts and finally to top it all of was her smile so big and so full of pride as if she had done a good deed of some sort, Next to the girl was a boy he seemed shy by the way he was hiding be hide the girl, unlike the girl he had clean clothes and more of a bashful smile

_'__That must be Okumura-Sensei and Rin'_ suddenly Bon grew a wide grin on his face _'__makes us even, huh?'_ Bon thought as he had remembered back during the trip to Kyoto his mother had brought out pictures of him when he was in elementary school, to which Rin had giggled and cooed at and even mentioned that he _"__Still looked as grumpy as he does now"_.

"please put her on either bed, I will be back soon I'm just going to run and get the medical kit" Bon jumped from his thoughts remembering that he still had a problem on his hands or more like in his hands "Oh, ok" Bon walked in as he opened the door.

The room had 2 beds one that had Bright Caribbean blue sheets and the other had a pastel purple bed one, both beds had a night stand and a clearly empty desk against the wall parallel to the bed. Bon put Rin down on top of the bed with the blue sheets than pulled the desk chair right next to the night stand.

Bon turned to the doorway to see that the man hadn't left from the spot he had opened the door at, but Bon could tell the man was just worried for Rin who , from what Bon could tell, was almost like family because he had help raise her. "Oh, yes I'll be right back" The man left shutting the door behind him.

Bon looked around the room, the room had the feeling that it had been used for a very long time but had just recently been left. After scanning the room his eyes landed on Rin.

Her hair, that was an unnatural shade of ink blue, still damp from the rain they had just escaped from, her skin that usually seemed as pale as a porcelain dolls was now flushed with a seemingly high fever, her breath unsteady and shallow gave more proof that she is truly and horribly sick.

_'__Hmph, that's why you don't go running around in the rain without a jacket' _Bon thought as he noticed that all she had been wearing was a school skirt, and a white button up shirt that would've ben see threw had Rin decided not to wear a tank top under it. Bon blushed when he noticed that but only because he sound disappointed that she had an undershirt.

Bon then put his hand on his bruised nose _'__If I hadn't yelled at her or called her a monster we wouldn't be in this mess, she'd still be giggling and laughing like an idiot and give everyone that goofy smile of hers' _Bon smiled then his eyes got big and he Shook his head _'__Nope this is not the time to think about these things'_

Rin began to shift in her sleep a bit, startling Bon but then suddenly stopping leaving her half covered by the covers and some strains of her hair in her fac. Bon fixed the blanket and then learned forward to mover the strains of hairs that covered her flushed face.

Bon than noted her lip were plump and were the perfect shade of a strawberry that bon had to know what it would be like to kiss her, subconsciously he kept inching more and more to her lips.

Suddenly the door handle moved and the man walked back in the room, "Oh good your still here" Bon nodded; His face was redder than he had ever been in his life on the fact that he had almost kissed Rin and that he had almost gotten caught doing so by a family figure '_Bad timing man'_ he though with a huff.

"I'm sorry it took so long, usually her brother keeps track of the first aid kit" he said as he began going through it "Uh, it's ok" Bon said blush now slowly fading "OH, yes where are my maners. My name is Maruta" The man said as he out in a thermometer in Rin's mouth "Ah, I'm Ryuji Suguro but you can call me Bon" the man nodded, than the theremometer went off "OH MY" the tempter was 200° F.

"W-well it cant be that be seeing as she is a demon" Bon stated " T-true bu- How did you know Rin was a demon?" Bon stiffened 'seems like they haven't heard' Bon then explained the whole deal to him, skipping parts where he felt would endanger his life, al while helping the man get Rin the proper medicine and change of clothes (Which didn't really need to happen since under her skirt were shorts and her tank top was completely dry)

"Ah, seems like little Rin has gone through a lot in a short time" the man sighed, "Seems so" Bon sat there staring at the sick girl with eyes of guilt _'__I'll give you another proper apology when your wide awake and healthy' _But just outside the window there was a figure standing in front of the church's gate

**_"_****_I've found the princess"_** then suddenly the figure disappeared….

See you Sunday~ :D Mwahahaha


	4. The story of past memories

Ok, soooo I've decided to write this chapter and then tomorrow I will post another one. And to add more happiness I will add in a cute little extra chapter on Tuesday since it's my birthday Tuesday too J Review please

Chapter 4: The story of past memories:

Previously~

"Ah, seems like little Rin has gone through a lot in a short time" the man sighed, "Seems so" Bon sat there staring at the sick girl with eyes of guilt 'I'll give you another proper apology when your wide awake and healthy' But just outside the window there was a figure standing in front of the church's gate

**"****I've found the princess"** then suddenly the figure disappeared….

NOW:

It was now around 8:30, around 2 hours from when they first got there. Bon had told his classmates that he had found Rin, but because of the storm it may a while to get to them, not that Bon was complaining he was indefinitely in deep shit with Yukio and hopefully this storm buys him time to let the sister-complex teacher to cool or from tearing him a new one.

Since they've been here Bon had meet 2 more people that had been searching for Maruta, One man who looked in his mid-20's or so Izumi Bon thinks his name was, he had blonde spike hair and seemed like he too had a sister complex for Rin (Bon paled to think what he and Yukio would do if they would teamed up) Then there was the other man, Nagatomo, he had brown hair that seemed to semi-curl up and seemed to be the oldest out of the bunch.

"Good to see that Rin had finally landed herself a kind boyfriend like you" Nagatomo teased, suddenly Bon flushed bright red, "I-I'M N-N-N-NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" He stuttered and semi-yelled causing Maruta to chuckle and Nagatomo seemed to be holding back while Izumi seemed unamused at the topic "Sorry kid, just the way you keep sneaking little worried glances at her during our time here made me assume you were dating" Bon blushed more '_Damn, didn't think it was that noticeable'_

Than a thought rung throughout his head "Um, what did you mean by 'Finally'?" The room air grew sour, and the only thing Bon could hear was Rin's breath which seemed to seem to sound less labored. Finally Izumi spoke up "You see Rin has this train of thought that she needs to protect people, and that she doesn't really need the help. She is just as reckless as her Adoptive-father and from what I hear as stubborn as her birth mother." He gave a smirk as if he had remembered something.

"Yeah, Fujimoto was reckless till the day he died" The room seemed to sway back and forth between a sour atmosphere to a soft one, Bon, who had stayed quiet, turned pale when he heard the name "U-uh that wouldn't be _THE Shiro Fujimoto_ would it?" Before anyone could answer Nagatomo busted out laughing, confusing everyone and making Rin move in her sleep "Kid, what story did you hear?" Bon blushed then remembered it being told to him like it was yesterday:

_Flashback:_

_Bon had been told to go and say hello to the guest while his mother and father went to prepare dinner for them al, 'this is stupid, I could be playing with shima right no' he thought with the scowl on his fac deepening, when little Bon reached the room he found the man, he was drinking something foul smelling, and the man ricked of it._

_Bon and the man introduced themselves than st down waiting for dinner 'This is soooooo boring' suddnely the man spoke up catching Bon's attention.__ "__Shiro Fujimoto, the demon slayer" a young Bon sitting crisscross and in front of an older man staring at him with wide innocent eyes _

_"__Many Rumors of him say he lovesthe thrill of the "hunt" as he calls in, even loves to bath in the bath of the blood of his catch." The older man took a sip of his drink, Which smelt horrid to bon and always wanted to know why is dad and his friends seemed to like the stuff._

_"__But" The man begun faced flushed, "The most dangerous thing about this man is he is near equal to stan himself maybe even better" Bon paled and shivered 'SCARY!'_

**End**

The Bon now thought was super red and embarrassed of his childish fear _'__Damn drunken old man who the hell even tells kids those kinds of stories' _"Um, The blood-bathing Demon slayer Fujimoto"

"Well, Shiro was nothing like that those tales are from his youthful days but the one that came to this church, the one that helped others and the one who took in Satan's daughter when no one else cared for a "monster" like her or wanted her was a good man" he smiled but then it turned into a frown

"If you don't mind me asking but how did he pass?" Bon asked quietly, true he was itching to ask this but he felt too bad, "Ah, that I believe Rin should tell you" Izumi finally spoke up, "She is quiet the daddy's girl, so when asking her bring up the topic softly she may kill you or take off your manhood" Nagatomo commented everyone laughed as bon paled and shuddered "Noted"

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, wood cracking, and the lights flickered "OI, Who was supposed to renew the demon sutra today?" Nagatomo asked as everyone started to get ready "I-I was but Ryuji and Rin came in right when I was supposed to go out and do it but I couldn't just leave them " Maruta spoke flushed and embarrassed for his forgetfulness "Oi, kid ya' got a weapon on ya' or even know how to use one?" Bon nodded and pulled out a banishing gun that his father gave him once he had entered cram school.

All of the men were now out, and ready they left the room leaving the sick Rin alone, and unconscious, down the corridor they all had they weapons out locked, loaded and ready in hand. Nagatomo lead the group, Izumi and Murata guarded the sides leaving Bon to the guard the end. 'This could not get any worse' Bon didn't know at the time but he just jinxed himself, big time.

"Hey, Naga-"suddenly the wall next to Bon busted open, causing him and to be pulled through and launched into the main room, and hitting the shrine causing it to fall over and trapping his leg under it.

"RYUJI!" The three older males tried running towards the teen but the demon jumped in front of them and begun to launch himself at Izumi who was easily brushed aside and sent crashing into the empty hall way

"Shit, Murata buy me time to summon my familiar!" Nagatomo screamed from behind Murata, he nodded than took a big breath that made him become like a giant balloon than spotted fire from his mouth at the demon after he had done so, the demon leapt from the fire unscathed and smashed him straight into the floor than throwing him like a rag doll across the room straight into a line of chairs.

Suddenly the demon Moorkin the Guardian of fertility appeared and tried stabbing the demon with a pitch fork but the demon easily avoided it than crushing the guardian, moved towards Nagatomo and stabbing near his stomach. He coughed up blood than feel to the floor, limp and unconscious.

The room was eerily quiet, all that could be heard was the demons breath, Nagatomo was just lying in a puddle of crimson red liquid, Izumi showed no signs of re-entering the room, and he couldn't really tell about Murata because of the angle he was at but he assumed it wasn't good since he hadn't gotten up at all.  
Suddenly the demon took notice of Bon , who was still trapped under the fallen shrine piece, He began walking at a painfully slow pace, swaying a bit, and the claws on his feet dragging along the hardwood floor

Bon tried reaching for the gun inches away from his hand but he just couldn't get it, and the demon was closing in on him 'DAMNIT, DAMNIT ,DAMIT!' he cursed, he turned his head to get a look at the demon to find him standing over Bon.

The Demon raised his black claws, still coated in crimson red from Nagatomo, in the air above his head getting ready to Kill the young exorcist. Bon couldn't take it he closed his eyes.

Bon waited for the attack but nothing came, he suddenly smelt iron in the air, than something warm fell on his face, "Hey, y-ya' damn gorilla are ya' dead?" Bon opened up his eyes, than they widened and he paled at the sight before him.

There standing before him was Rin, still a bit flushed and pale from the fever, with the demons' claws going straight through her stomach with what looked like a waterfall of blood spilling all over the floor and bon, Rin turned around and gave him a bit of a pained smile with blood running down at the ends of her lips "idiot" she said.

"RIN!"

Mwahahaha, cliffhanger J

see you later


	5. Awakened Princess

Sorry, I had work so I really couldn't type this out till now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue exorcist!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon talking"

Chapter 5: The awakened princess

~ Previously ~

Bon waited for the attack but nothing came, he suddenly smelt iron in the air, than something warm fell on his face, "Hey, y-ya' damn gorilla are ya' dead?" Bon opened up his eyes, than they widened and he paled at the sight before him.

There standing before him was Rin, still a bit flushed and pale from the fever, with the demons' claws going straight through her stomach with what looked like a waterfall of blood spilling all over the floor and bon, Rin turned around and gave him a bit of a pained smile with blood running down at the ends of her lips "idiot" she said.

"RIN!"

**Now**

Rin coughed up more blood before pulling out her sword than cutting off the demons hand than smashing him back into the wall behind him with her foot, "Damn, w-why so loud ya' damn gorilla" her hand was on her head and she was getting dizzy, '_I'm blacking out'_ was her finally thought before she starting falling forward "Rin!" Bon tried diving for her so she wouldn't smack her head on the wood floor but fate had cruel intentions seeing as that Bon was still stuck under the shrine piece.

With a big thwack Rin landed face first into the floor, it seemed the pain woke her up but as she tried pushing herself up she winced and just turned herself over on to her back "MOTHER OF GEHENNA THAT HURT" she hissed in pain, Bon sighed in relief "Gosh, you really are thick headed" Rin turned to Bon with her hand covering her forehead but before she could say anything the demon jumped out of the ruble that had landed on him, than ran a terrifying speed to Rin, Before Bon could warn he noticed the demon's claws was only inches from her face "NO!" he screamed before she bursted into flames.

Rin held the demons hand in her own, she growled 'Wait, Rin doesn't growl…SHIT!' Bon suddenly realized that Rin had most likely was acting on her demon instincts, which at this moment was good timing but who says she will just faze out of it after the threat is gone?

Rin ripped the demon's arm off that he had been so bold to raise against the Blue flamed princess. Suddenly the demon spoke, surprising Bon **_"_****_Princess" _**the demon bowed his head and got on one knee **_"_****_I-I hadn't realized it was yo-" _** before he could even finish he was slashed in half completely, his lower halve completely burnt.

Suddenly it was completely silent, even the storm outside had calmed down "Rin?" Bon, who was worried because she hadn't answered, finally he took a good look at her face and it gave him chills.

Rin had a smile plastered on her face, but not her normal goofy Cheshire cat smile, the one HIS Rin had on her face, carefree, sweet and sometimes mischievous, no, this smile was a cold, blood thirsty smile and what was worse she was staring blankly at her hand covered in blood.

Suddenly, as if she had felt Bon's stare, Rin turned than walked closer to Bon, stopping in front of him she than sat down on her knees and grabbed Bon's face and sniffed it, than licked it. Bon blushed "WHAT THE HELL WAS TH-" Rin toppled over to her left "Oi RIN" Bon looked at her wound and found it somewhat healed, but now her fever was back and it had gotten worse.

The church doors were pushed open but not all the way seeing as there was a good amount of rubble behind it, suddenly the door finally busted open with the help of Izumo's familiars. Now all the exwires and teachers came running in, "Nee-san!" Yukio came bolting in, at the same time Shima, Konekomuru where at Bon's side fussing over him and helping him get the shrine off of him; the others were helping Nagatomo, Murata and Izumi with their wounds.

As soon as Bon's foot was released from the fallen shrine he tried standing but was unable to, 'Damn, I think it's fractured' Bon was about to sit back down when he felt something grab his injured leg

**_"_****_YOU!" _**Bon's eyes widened and everyone was now screaming for Bon to get away, but he couldn't he didn't know if it was the pain in his leg that made himself not move an inch or if it was fear but he just couldn't move at the moment. **_"_****_You human should feel honored"_** the demon took a wheezing breath **_"_****_For the princess to choose you-"_** The demon was cut short, quite literally too, by Rin's sword than he was burnt up **_"_****_Your giving me a god-damn headache, shut the hell up"_** Rin's voice was frightening , Bon looked to the right of himself at Rin who was standing right next to him only to see Her eyes were shadowed and there was a red gleam coming from them as well, her tail was flickering in anger.

Rin than fell to her and sighed, Bon did the same seeing as he could no longer take the pain from his leg, "Nee-san!" Yukio than jumped next to his sister looking her over again, "Don't move around so much you're sick and still in-"He was cut short with Rin's sword in his face **_"_****_Yukio, I just woke up. I am in no damn mood for a fricking lecture right now" _**Rin gave another chilling smile **_"_****_Understand that?" _** Yukio nodded and then turned to Bon, who flinched a bit, but before any kill- talking could be done Mephisto popped up.

"Why, hello all did I miss much? ~" at that moment everyone's mind was in sink '_Annoying'._ Mephisto looked around the room than his eyes landed on Rin "Oh dear me, are you sick?" He poofed over to her than felt her head "Ah, it seems you are" he pulls out a vile from his pocket "But don't worry I have a good remedy for sick demons, Here" Mephisto handed the vile to Yukio, who opened it and smelt it than turned pale "S-sir Pheles is this even editable?" Mephisto chuckled "Why of course it is my boy, now why don't you get you dear older sister here to drink it" Mephisto pointed towards Rin, who was hiding behind Bon's back, "NO WAY IN ALL OF GEHANNEA WILL I DRINK THAT I CAN SMELLTHAT FROM HERE" as she pointed at it and held her nose. "If you don't take it I will force you to" Rin shook her head "IM NOT GONNA" Yukio sighed at his sister's reply "Looks like this is going to be a long night than ~" Mephisto grinned.

~ Good luck Rin ~

I'll be giving you another chapter tomorrow at some point, maybe even 2


	6. Over Time (Ill rename this later!)

I am so sorry this year was kinda rough so I haven't had the chance to do this, im sorry!

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Demon Talking"**

Chapter 6: Over time

It had been at least 5 hours after the whole incident and within 2 of those hours the whole group of Exwires had spent getting Rin to take, what she called, the medicine of death. Rin was sitting on the bed in the medical room of the dorm she and yukio shared, "I SAID THERE IS NO WAY IN GEHANNEA IM DRINKING THAT SHIT!" she had her arms crossed and was pouting. I mean could they not smell it, it almost made her want to throw up, if anything it would be the end of her! "Nii-san, your fever is going up at an ungodly high rate you need to take this" yukio was tired and super done with this situation, no with this whole mess.

There was a grunting noise coming from the bed left to Rin's, "ugh, what the hell?" Bon sat up while rubbing his throat, "Well, look whose back to the land of the living" Boon looked to see Shima sitting to the left of him giving his same old goofy smirk, "Ah, " Bon paled as he looked toward his right to see Yukio standing near him, "I'm happy to find you alright after my sisters childish behavior" he gave a smile but not the warm and happy kind that Rin would give him, no, this one was chilling to the bone.

Let me explain after an attempt of trying to get Rin to drink the medicine at the church Rin had gotten so riled up her tail lashed out at the nearest thing to show she was not afraid to use force but it so happened that the nearest thing was Bon. "ch, stupid girl" Bon mumbled under his breath while rubbing his bump on his head, suddenly a pillows was thrown at his head "Hey, yeah damn gorilla it was and accident!" Rin wad tried to scream but all that came out was a scratchy voice, "Hm? What's wrong with you?" Bon noted that she was panting and she looked very pale, not her normal pale but sickly. "Rin-Chan doesn't want to take her medicine" Shima whispered into his ear, Bon's eyes' went wide.

"Are you shitting me you still haven't taken it?" His tone was with worry but was covered up with his frustration toward the stubborn girl, "Just drink the damn thing already" Bon raised his voice just to make a point that she should not be just conserved over the smell if its gonna help her get well, "Sadly, just telling her will no-"Yukio could not even finish the sentence before he felt the vile snatched from his hand and then chugged by Rin.

Everyone just gawked at the girl who had spent 5 hours saying no to drink the medicine, the very same medicine she just drank only because Bon had asked her. Suddenly a laugh erupted from the door, "Looks like Princess here takes orders from Gorilla face" Everyone looked toward she door to see Shun leaning on the door, he was wearing Black pants, and a matching black coat that went along with the schools uniform but he had no shirt which exposed his tattoo that started on his chest down his abs and finally ends at his belly button; His hair was a bold fire red at the top and blonde at the bottom.

"Che, she only did it because she felt bad for the damn fool and dint need to hear his bitchin'" Izumu hissed, he than looked at Bon "Just because you had save her doesn't mean you have been re-deemed and do reslize if you step out of line like that again I will do much worse then that punch from earlier. Bon just glared at the man.

Suddenly Rin threw pillows at both of the boys, "No, bad Bon-bon and Izu no fighting" everyone turned to Rin who was pouting and maybe even trying to glare but it wasn't working, "Nee-san? Are you ok?" Yukio was shocked to say the least at the sudden changed in attitude from his older sister who just 10 minutes ago was glaring ay everyone. Rin turned to her brother, and looked at him with hazed eyes, "Yuki make 'em stop" she pleaded while grabbing his arm. "Oi, yukio show me that bottle" Yukio tossed the bottle to Shirou after smelling it he paled, "Ugh, What the fu-"before he could finish a gloved white hand appeared and covered his mouth, "oh dear me language"

There stood Mephisto giving his usual mischievous grin, "Now, how are my little students and princess" Mephisto took one look and his grin widened. Rin sat there with stars in her eyes as if she was meeting someone important, "Why hello princess" he grabbed her hand and kissed it, something the normal Rin would punch him for but instead she just giggled like an idiot. "Sir Pheles what was in the medicine you gave to my sister?" Yukio's voice was dangerously low and he was practically burring holes in the back of his head.

Before he said anything he made a mint chocolate ice cream cone appear out of nowhere then handed it to Rin, "Why I just gave you something to help her fix that nasty cold of hers, my dear boy but you see it was very much still within the testing stage sooo" suddenly guns went off and after at least 10 shots they stopped, the shooter was yukio but his target was nowhere, not even dead on the ground. "My, my well aren't you a little trigger happy."

Mephisto was now a dog sitting in Rin's lap, who was still eating the ice cream come without worry of the gun shots that had just happened. "Now, my question is how did you get her to drink it, not even hobgoblins wanted to?" that added more fuel to the fire that was yukio anger, "That would be Suguro's doing" Sheimi chimed in, "Aww, It's a puppy!" Within seconds Mephisto was being snuggled with by a very loopy Rin.

Mephisto, still in dog form and still in the iron grip of a medicated Rin turned to look at Bon, "I see, so how exactly did you accomplish that impossible task if I may ask?" Bon scratch the back of his head, "I-a sorta just told her to do it so…" Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of Bon, startling him, "Well my boy my suspicions have been confirmed, it seems Rin has chosen you for a very high position in a demons life, one you cannot deny." Mephisto, who was obviously out of Rin's grip as well as now in his "Human" form, "But of course I shall explain that to both you and Rin when you are both at a 100%, because" Mephisto leaned in and whispered in Bon's ear" Just between you and me I don't think she fully knows what she has marked you for, and I also suggest you look at your chest later on." With that Mephisto backed up. " , for the time being you will need to set up and Rin a living space for their own."

Everyone suddenly felt a very ominous chill down their back, "Excuse me Sir Pheles you want me to what?" yukio asked smiling at the man, and Mephisto returned it, "Ah, I had asked you to set up a room for-"SNAP

Within an unholy amount of time yukio began firing where the director once stood, and after multiple shots yukio stopped. Mephisto had once again disappeared but in his place was a note. Yukio walked up, picked of the peppered ground than read it. Suddenly without warning Yukio pulled out a lighter, his fathers that he keeps for luck (only Rin and Shun Know about it), and lite the paper on fire with an unspeakable rage held within his eyes, " after you and my sister are healed I will show you where your room is, Shima please grab his things with the help of Konekomuro" Yukio then pulls out a key, "This will help you move the things with ease, I will go and have a little chat with the headmaster and also inform our chef of the new tenant." Yukio than walk over to Rin, "Nee-Chan, I have a secret mission for you while I am gone, you think you can do it?" Rin, who had been sad for the loss of he puppy, was super excited for this mission, "I can do it Yuki!" Her tail waged in agreement. Yukio leaned in and began to whisper, while occasionally nodding, then Rin's face puffed up Bright red.

She then turned to bon, making her face go even brighter, almost scarlet, "Do you understand now, Nee-San?" Rin hung her head to hide he eyes and nodded, still completely red might I add, "Yes Yuki" She barely whispered, "Oh right and Sheimi and Izumu-kun could you please go and fetch more herbs and medicine for Rin, and while you at it grab groceries for dinner I think our chef would appreciate that since all of you will spend the night" Yukio then turned around ready to leave before Sheimi stooped him, "A-ah yuki-Chan what was in the note?" He stopped before opening the door and then before he shut it he spoke, "Someone's Death certificate, and I'm about to fulfill it." His voice was cold and harsh, he than every so calmly shut the door.

I am super sorry, I will update around the 2nd, again super sorry ill try and make it on time this time around… P.s. Shura's guy name will be Shun! but I welcome other options!


	7. New Discoveries

Let me just say, im sorry again….. please review!

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Demon Talking"**

Chapter 7: New discoveries

_Previously:_

_Yukio then turned around ready to leave before Sheimi stooped him, "A-ah yuki-Chan what was in the note?" He stopped before opening the door and then before he shut it he spoke, "__**Someone's Death certificate**__, and I'm about to fulfill it." His voice was cold and harsh, he than every so calmly shut the door._

**_Now:_**

_'__This is so FRICKING ANNOYING'_ Bon thought as he looked up from his pocket bible to look at a very medicated demon princess, who was surrounded by the stuffed animals that she had gotten from Maruta and the clergy men, at this moment Bon was just annoyed because the other Exwires had left after yukio had given them their tasks. Leaving two injured people to take care of themselves, or more specifically Bon to, seeing as Rin was high on medical demon herbs that her _kind old brother_ had given her. Suddenly Rin's giggling, from playing with her new stuffed toys, ceased. She turned to look at Bon, who hadn't notice that he had zoned out while staring at her causing him to blush a bit. "Hey Bonbon how did you find me?" she tilted her head a bit, looking like a curious puppy. "Ah, W-well I sorta asked Kuro" Bon stated while rubbing his head embarrassed at the fact that the familiar had actually found him and then taking the back of his shirt jumped from building to building landing in front of the church, which Bon had instantly recognized as Rin's old home. _'Damn cat nearly gave me heart attack.' _Bon scoffed in his head.

Rin remained silent, fidgeting with a cute white and blue cat toy, looking at it with her glossy blue eyes. Suddenly her eyes lit up "Bonbon, come play with Rin!" To say Bon was a little surprise was to say the least, I mean she had just started a serious conversation only to go and start talking like a 3 year old and referring to herself in 3rd person. "No way in hell" he scoffed, he may have to take care of her in a way but there's no reason to play stuffed animals with her at all, plus that's very childish and Bon was not on enough Medication to start playing with stuffed animals. Rin gave a little pout before she picked up a brown and black spotted dog "But look I have just the stuffed animal for you" She began to wave it in his face, "And his name is even Suguro!" she giggled, "What? Why the hell is that- you know what never mind I'll be right back" He grabbed the crutches and began to move his broken leg over to the ground, all while Rin was whining about Bonbon being a grump.

In the bathroom Bon washed his face, as it still had some dirt on it as well as some of Rin's blood, he shivered at that

**_FLASHBACK:_**_**" Just between you and me I don't think she fully knows what she has marked you for, and I also suggest you look at your chest later on." **_

"What the hell did that damn clown mean" not caring that he had spoken to himself out loud, that and referring to his principle as a clown. Bon began to remove his shirt, than he looked into the mirror. For a sixteen year-old his body look well-built supporting a six pack not to visible but you could clearly make them out if you focused long enough. "What the-"On Bon's Right shoulder there was a Blue Tribal marking on his chest right above where his heart would be, it looked like it was taking the shape of a flame. _'What the hell is this?!' _Bon than grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing profusely at it. "It's not gonna come off" Bon whipped around to see Mephisto staring at the Exwire with a very stoic face, something the headmaster did not wear. "You see , My sister has, for some ungodly reason, decided that you will be her "Prince Charming" And the fact the mark has appeared on you means you have similar feelings." Bon blushed, suddenly mephisto stepped into Bon's personal space, "I do warn you though, but not as your headmaster" He suddenly began speaking in ancient demon language, and what surprised Bon the most, and frightened him, was that he could understand it. **"But as one of the Eight Demon kings, If you dare break my little sister's heart I shall end you with the help of the other seven and our young prodigy teacher." **As he finished he gave Bon a very chilling smile. "That is all" And with that he took his leave, leaving a frighten Bon in the Boy's locker room.

After 5 minutes to calm himself from the "Talk" with Mephisto and another 5 walking back to the room, Bon discovered a sleeping Rin in the middle of her stuffed animals, as well as snuggling up with a puppy stuffed animal, the same one named after himself. _'What have I gotten myself in to?' _Bon thought before sighing and making his way back to his be but only to be stopped after Rin began to whimper in her sleep, squeezing her eyes tight. Bon than decided, after much debate on what to do, to try and push his bed closer to Rin's, seeing that he need to elevate his leg while sitting and figured it would be easier than trying to find and mover the very heavy chairs near her bed. After attempting to move his bed and having no luck he just decided to try and find the chairs but before he could the bed began to move from behind him, he looked over to see both Kuro and Ukobach, as Rin had told him his name, both in the large form pushing the bed making them connect. Both demons returning back to their smaller forms, and Ukobach patting the bed.

**"****Come on" **Bon was just shocked, first at the fact that they had helped, seeing as kuro may wanna kill him; and that he could hear them talk, "D-did you just talk to me?" Bon stared in awestruck, both familiars looked at each other, **"Seems this wasn't explained very well" **Ukobach spoke, **"Because of your bond with Rin"** He pointed at Bon's left side of his chest, **"You're able to have some power for multiple reasons. To begin with your human, and to be able to talk to Rin, if she began talking in her native tongue, you would need to understand her" **Bon than moved on to the bed to get because all this information is astonishing. **"also, seeing as she is the daughter of Satan himself, you are given power to help protect her, seeing as in the demon world most male demon are the protectors but I am not 100% sure on this fact, seeing as she is the daughter of Gahanna's God; in fact it maybe the other way around but we will be unable to tell until an event comes up where the instincts kick in." **Bon nodded his head showing he understood, of course on the inside he was freaking out.

**"****I must also warn you, Female demons are a little protective on what they call theirs, weather they have a protector or not and seeing as the daughter of Satan has marked you as hers' you should consider yourself very lucky." **Suddenly Bon felt hands wraparound his waist, as he looked down there was a sleeping Rin, who was still a little flushed. "Suguro…" She mumbled in her sleep. Bon blushed, than turned back to the little chef **"It seems she's a cuddlier too."** His face was smug, suddenly he felt a burning gaze, as he turned to the source he was meet with Kuro, in his gigantic form.

**"****Don't hurt Rin!"** he snarled and showed his teeth, **"I am already distrusting of you already, do not try my patients"** his eyes turned to slits as he glared at Bon. "R-right" Yep this was not the day for Bon, not only will he have the eight Demon kings on his hide, but also Yukio and Rin's little familiars, all he need to add to this list of people who wanted him dead if he even though about breaking the princess' heart was Satan himself, oh wouldn't that be magical. Bon sighed as the two demons left the "Couple alone", Could he even call themselves yet? I mean he had yet to ask her out himself yet! Bon turned to look at the still sleeping Rin, _'God you lucky your so damn cute'_, as if she had hear him she snuggled closer to him.

Bon than began to shift around her, seeing as he assumed that "Cuddlier meant "**_grip of death", _**he laid down on his back while Rin cuddled on top of his chest. Soon sleep was calling to him, unable to see that after he falls asleep that the Exwire group will return, yukio and Shun being the last ones to arrive after an hour of everyone there 'aww-ing' and snickering at the cute moment they had discovered, nor will he know that everyone in the group, minus Shun who leaves saying something about "Getting back at him later for this", had to hold Yukio down and take away his guns as he was ready to kill Bon.

Nope nothing, just peaceful sleep…

Ok, so there will be more to this bond that Bon and Rin share, but it's a slow prosses the stronger the bond, the more power bon gets with/from rin! Review and please feel free to suggest anything you would like to see in this happen, OK? Ill update Sunday or Monday. Peace!


	8. Roommates?

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Demon Talking"**

Chapter 8: **_Roommates?!_**

After another 2 days in the infirmary Rin made a splendid recovery; her fever went down within 2 hours after Yukio and the group had found her and Bon snuggling. Her injuries, which hadn't been healing because of her flames had focused on fighting a demonic fever, had healed within the night. The only reason she had been kept an extra night was because Yukio had wanted to confirm she was 100%.

Bon, surprisingly, had also made quiet the recovery. His Broken leg, which he thought had only been a fracture, had heal so much within the two days that it looked nothing more than a Major fracture when he was scheduled for an X-ray, True it was still bad but not broken as it had original had been 2 days ago, something that mephisto had smiled at when given the medical report by Yukio.

It was a Saturday afternoon when both Rin and Bon were both allowed to start moving their things into their new room. _'what the?' _when Rin had walked into her new room, which yukio had informed her she would be moving into, she had discovered that she had a new roommate "Hey, gorilla what the hell are you doing in here?!" A visible vein was on Rin's head, "For your information we're gonna be roommates" he scoffed back, slightly irritate that not only he had to move into this haunted looking dorm but also had to share a room with Rin. "WHAT?!" This was an outrage to Rin, I mean it was another thing to share with yukio, her frickin brother, but it was another goddam story to share with Bon, who she may or may not have a crush on but if ask she would deny all claims.

"What's wrong there princess?" Rin, still very much annoyed, turned to the source of mocking voice to find shun against the door frame with a mocking smile and a drink in hand, _'every goddamn one of them' _Rin than gave a glare towards the man, "Why in all of Gehanna is this, " she pointed towards Bon, "My frickin roommate?!" Shun laughed as Bon turned around, "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY "_THAT THING"_?!" At this point both Bon and Rin were butting heads, finally after about 10minutes into the argument Shun walked toward Rin, who was still yelling at Bon, and put his arm around her waist and grabbed her fist before she could hit Bon, "Now, now no need for that yer' majesty" Rin looked up to see that their faces were nearly inches apart, but acted as if it was a normal thing.

Bon on the other hand suddenly felt the urge to pull Rin away from the knight and clock him upside his head, and he would've succeed in keeping the urge down until he noticed that Shun's hand was inching a little too close for Bon's taste. So the next thing he noticed was that he had pulled on Rin's free arm, than pulled her behind himself leaving a very stunned shun, he than cracked a smile "Haha, seems like you've found a nice prince there princess, but if you ever need a knight instead I'm still here." He gave a wink than left before bon or Rin could say a thing.

"The hell was that Bon?" Rin was looking away, trying to hide her blush, before pulling her arm back. Bon couldn't think of a fast enough explanation before Rin just sighed, "Well whatever I'm gonna go take a shower before cram school" she then left poor Bon to do the rest of the room. "Why are girls so frickin difficult" He screamed while pulling at his hair. After 30 minutes he finished with is unpacking and had left all of Rin's things on her side, knowing full well that if he went through them that would be the end of him. As he began to clean up the boxes he noticed that Rin's things were all somewhat girly, something you wound assume she had no interest in if you had ever meet her.

Obviously not all of it was, such as her collection of battle manga, but it was still somewhat a shocker that she had mountains of stuffed animals, some make up and even dresses he saw her put into her closet. _'I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover' _with that thought Bon noticed that she had some family pictures on her side, and as the saying goes _curiosity killed the cat_, as he walked over to the wall he analyzed some of the pictures noting that the all had Rin in them with a smiling face, along with Yukio and her father. After a couple of minutes of staring he found that one of the pictures was of Rin sleeping snuggled up in her bed sheets. _'Che, you're only cute when you sleep'_

After Bon had gotten rid of all the trash, he noticed that the floor was dirty and needed to be swept and mopped. After sweeping the floor he left to go find a bucket and a mop to finish the job, he went down to the hall closet to find it so after placing the mop in the room he went to go fill the bucket up with water, also forgetting that there is only one bathroom on this floor and Rin was using it.

(A/N: The bathrooms looks the same as in the manga/anime) Bon opened the door and went to the showers as he was filling the bucket he felt something thrown at him, **_"GET OUT!"_** Bon jumped to see that Rin was hiding behind one of the lockers with raged filled in her eyes, at first he sat there before realizing why she was hiding. He turned bright red before booking out of there and slamming the door shut, his mind was flustered before he finally calmed down. Bon than noticed that the thing that Rin had thrown at him was still on his head so when he pulled it off of his head it took him a seconded to realize what it was before turning a red so bright even Satan himself would be impressed.

" , what is that in your hand?" Bon froze at the sound of yukio's voice, As he turned to look at his teacher he noticed that he had a gun out, "You have about 30 seconds to put it down and run before I shoot you" His voice was freighting and gave him the worst of chills, Bon didn't need to be told twice before booking it, running to his room and locking the door shut. Bon slid down the door with his head in his hands, thinking on what to do when Rin came back from her shower.

_'__WHO THE HELL THROWS THEIR BRA AT SOMEONE!'_ suddenly Bon heard a knock at the door, Bon inched away to the far corner of his side of the room before he heard a key unlocking the door, then the door opening. There in the door way was Rin in her PJ's, a red short sleeve shirt , black fuzzy pants, that seemed a size too big for her, and a towel around her neck. She didn't say anything, she just began to unpack and it stayed like that for a good 30 minutes till Bon spoke up. "Uh, I'm sorry" he didn't know how exactly to approach the topic before Rin turned to him with a smile, "For what"

Bon felt his stomach curl, "For walking in on your-"He was cut off by Kurikara being slammed down in front of him, as well as blue flames **_"for what?"_** Bon could take a hint especially if that hint was Satan's daughter holding a sword in front of you. "N-Nothing at all" He stuttered.

Rin than sheathed her sword before giving him a Demonic smile "Good", She than returned to her things that still needed to be unpacked. "Oh, were having sukiyaki for dinner" she mentioned as she was foling he clothes into her drawer. "U-uh ok" Bon answered not fully sure on how to start a normal conversation after all of that.

After Rin finished she left to go start dinner, an hour later Bon was called down to eat as well and when he got down to the mess hall of the dorm he found that the other Exwires we also invited for dinner. "Hey Bon!" Shima waved happily as well as Konekomaru. "Hey, Rin this is delicious!" Sheimi stated while eating, Rin just blushed an gave her thanks for the compliment. While the girls were talking Shima leaned into Bons side to whisper something, "Don't you think she'll be a great wife, you get to eat all of her delicious food!" Shima cheered, "Shut up" Bon grumbled before he took another bite.

"Hey, that reminds me your sharing a room with her right" Shima gave bon a weird look before suddenly a gunshot has heard, "Mr. Renzo, id appreciate it of you kept those thoughts to yourself" Yukio, who had listened into the conversation, was not smiling what so ever, in fact he was giving Shima a glare that could kill a man. "R-right"

Bon looked over to Rin who was no longer in her seat, '_where did she go?'_ but before Bon could ask Sheimi, Shima again whispered to Bon, "Tell me later ok?" suddenly the air was thick and tense, "and that exactly is Bon gonna tell you?" Both boys were stunned, the bother turned around to see Rin with a smile, "Wanna tell me too?"

That night both boys learned a lesson, Shima learned to keep his imagination to himself and Bon learned to never go into a room with out knocking. **EVER**

Poor Bon, always gets the short end of the stick!

Sorry about the delay I was called into work yesterday to cover someone. Ill update again Friday or Saturday! Please review!

and sorry it was so short ill try and make these longer!


	9. Get Ready for some fun!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon Talking"**

Chapter 9:Get ready for some fun!

"And that is all class, please make sure to turn in the papers by next class" Today's Cram class was held in the Okumura's dorm because of a recent outbreak of coal tars that had broken out of the Demonology's lab and found their way inside the classrooms. "Ugh" Rin groaned while she stretched out on the she was on. "Rin?" she looked to the side to see Sheimi, "Since we're all sleeping over tonight how about we can do a girls night in one of the other rooms?"

Rin gave her a smile, "That sounds like fun!" Sheimi jumped up and grabbed Rin, "Yuki! I and Rin are going up stair real quick ok!" She screamed while dragging Rin upstairs, "Think we should join the fun?" Shima whispered to Bon, "Well, it seems you still have enough energy to train" Shima paled at the voice that had appeared behind him, he turned to see Yukio "Ah, no I think I'm good" with that Yukio left with all of the pop quizzes they had taken.

Bon, who decided to keep quiet when Yukio showed up, left to go help Ukobach clean up all the dishes. **"Thank you"** the little demon squealed, Bon jumped forgetting that he could not understand the little chef, "Ah, yeah no problem" he answered while still washing the plates, Ukobach sighed **"It seems you've upset Rin"** bon fumbled with the dish, "H-how could you tell?" The little demon snickered,** "well when ever Rin is upset over something she cooks rather aggressively, and just between you and me"** Ukobach looked down to see Kuro asleep by Konekomura, who was petting him, **"I think she just embarrassed at how she acted"**

Bon looked confused, "What, why should she be if anything I am" He finished the last dish and handed it to Ukobach, **"Well, when Rin was younger she use to have a nasty temper"** Bon leaned his back against the sink, not caring about his shirt getting wet. "Che, What do you mean by "Used to" She still has a nasty temper!" Seriously did he not know her or what? Ukobach shook his head, and dried off the last dish be fore putting it down and sitting on the counter. **"Yes she does have her moments now but back when she was younger it had been worse, due to her demonic origins"**

**"She isn't very proud of her time as a child with all of her problems and all, so when she loses her temper she beats herself up over it because she is just reminded of it again."** Bon then remembered how she was unable to open her sword because of, as she put it, mental problem, '_Well don't I feel like the biggest ass in the world now'_ with that Bon said his goodbyes to the little demon and went to go see Shima and Konekomura to their rooms for the night.

Right why the boys began grabbing their bags Sheimi came down with a wide smile, "Look at Rin!" She pointed behind her only to see no one there, "RIN! Come on!" She yelled down the hall, suddenly Rin came around the corner looking very embarrassed. All the boys looked at her with wide eyes and slack jaw. She had on a Royal blue Kimono, most likely Shiemi's , that had flower patterns in different shades of blues, a dark yellow belt and a Gold Obi. Her make up made her look doll like, her light blue eye shadow brought out her eyes, her blush seemed to add to her beauty and finally her hair was done up in a braid that was twirled into a Bun.

To say Bon was stunned was an understatement, no, Bon was dazzled by how absolutely gorgeous Rin was, Rin looked up from the floor and looked at Bon. "Well gorilla are you gonna say anything or are ya' just gonna gawk at me like I'm a one man show?" Bon blushed and put his hand to his mouth, "Ah, ya' look Beautiful" Shiemi's smile grew, "Right, I heard there was a festival going on it the town over from one of the exorcist's that came to the supply shop today so I was gonna just bring Rin but maybe you should come too Suguro!" Rin snapped her neck towards Sheimi with the look of betrayal on her face.

"We're in!" Shima shouted before anyone could say anything else, "What? No!" Bon was then pulled close towards Shima "Hey, come on think of thi as your chance to give her a proper apology for the classroom incident and" He looked a Rin, who was talking angrily to Sheimi, before turning back to Bon "you have to admit she looks pretty Damn fine right now." Bon thought about it, I mean how bad could this be and maybe they could talk out whatever weird thing was happening with them.

"Fine, I guess we're in" Shima did a fist bump in the air, "YES!" Bon looked away from his perverted friend to look at Rin but right as he did their eyes meet and they both looked away flustered. "Well, since you have all decided to go I guess I'm in too." All eyes were now on Izumo, who had been watching the whole scene play out, He looked towards Rin "If you don't mind beautiful?" He gave her a smile, Rin blushed and looked down shaking her head signaling 'no'.

Bon glared at the man, before Shima whispered in Bon's ear "Ohhh, looks like you've gotcha' self a rival" Bon just punched him, and growled. "O-ok let me finish getting ready then we can all go!" Sheimi ran back up stairs leaving poor Rin alone with the boys. "Rin-chan you look pretty" Shima chimed while walking up to her, "Thanks" She mumbled, blushing at all the attention she was getting. **"Rin! Are we really going to a party?!"** Kuro, who had woken up as soon as Rin had come down stairs, asked while bouncing up on he shoulder. She giggled at his antics, "Yes Kuro, we're going to a party but no transforming out there no need to freak others ok?" Kuro wasn't listening he was too busy singing about all the food that might be there.

'This is gonna be a long night I can already tell' Bon sighed in his head. Outside, unknown to all the Exwires was a silhouette, "Seems my little sister is going out tonight" The mysterious man smirked, "Well the whole point of a party is to have fun, right?" the man asked while chuckling to himself, "Well, then lets have some Fun"

Uh-oh looks like the fun is just beginning to start for our ever growing couple. Sorry about the short chapter this time ill make an extra long one by Tuesday! Review! Please feel free to give some ideas!


	10. Party Time!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon Talking"**

Chapter 10: Party Time!

After another 15 minutes of waiting for Sheimi to get ready the Exwires were off, Sheimi pulled out a Balloon looking key out of her hand bag before opening up the door to see many exorcists partying. "Uh, Sheimi what kind of party was it again?" Sheimi dug through her bag to find a note that had come with the key.

(Note: Please Join the True Cross Academy for it's Annual Exorcist party, this key will enable you and any of your guest the ability to come to location, There will be Food, Drinks, and a even fireworks for little ones)

Rin seemed to pale, "this is an exorcist party?!" She seemed no longer in the partying mood, "What's the problem, it's not like your wanted or anything?" Shima sighed, "I know but I don't think they wanted Satan's spawn here" She seemed to shy away back to the door they arrived from only to bump into something soft. "Well, look who has come to join the festivities" voice dripping with venom announced from behind Rin, she turned around to see Arthur "Angel", Suddenly Rin felt very small, not only was she in a frickin' Kimono but she also couldn't protect herself seeing that if she were to 'Flame on' the Grigori would get word, I mean how could they not at a party FULL of Exorcists, and then no more Rin.

" Well, pleasure to see you too _Fashion Reject_" Rin gave the man a smile that would consider her a saint if not for her background with the man, "Humph, you may hold the face of a saint but I know far to well that under it all you are nothing more than a Demon" The man seemed to grow in Rin's eyes, she could bare a brave face all she wants but if she were to get into a fight with Angel, weather he started it or not they would pin the blame solely on her, why? Because she was Satan's Daughter.

"Oi, Goldie locks how about you back off" Rin suddenly felt a hand grab her a pulled her behind them, when she looked up to see who it was she was caught off guard. "Oh, my it seems she has already cast her demonic spell" Bon scoffed, "She couldn't do that weather she was the daughter of Satan or not, so how about you go off and find someone else to bug Blondie!" Rin was blushing a scarlet red, not only was Bon standing up for her but it seems that all the other exorcists had begun to watch the fight.

"Angel!" Everyone turned to the voice that shouted out to see Shun, "Leave the kids alone Baldie, this is a party for relaxing!" Arthur just glared at the man before turning back to Rin, "Well it seems I must take my leave, _demon_ but do not think that this is over." With that he left. "Man the guys a real asshole sometimes" Shun stated while watching angel leave.

"SOMETIMES?!" The group turned to Rin who looked furious, "THE FRICKIN' MAN CHOPPED OFF MY FOOT JUST BECAUSE I WOULDN'T KNEEL!" Rin seemed close to spewing fire at this point, "W-wait he WHAT?!" Suddenly Bon flipped around, "I'm gonna kill that B-" Before he could take off he was caught by Izumo, "I do nt think it would be wise to go after a Paladin seeing that you are an Exwire" He scoffed, "He's right it's healed now, nothing more than a scar!" Rin said while blocking Bon's path, "And aren't e here for some fun, so forget that loser and lets go" She gave a smile that seemed to calm Bon from his rage.

After a minute of deciding what to do and where to go the group was off, first they played games; Sheimi won a Stuffed Greenman toy from the Balloon popping game, Konekomura and Shima played a ring toss game and both won stuffed toys, Shima getting a Mephisto Dog and Konekomura getting a Stuffed Cat that had butterfly wings.

**BANG**! Bon had shot all of the targets, "What an excellent shot for an Exwire!" The old man had said with wide eyes staring at Bon's handy work, "Ah, it was nothing" He dismissed while rubbing the back of his head, "Here, let me try" Rin said while pushing Bon out of the way and grabbing the gun, when the old man had returned with Bon's giant stuffed lion and handed it to him, he took on look at Rin and paled, "Im sorry miss but you can't play" The man said while grabbing the gun from her.

"Huh, but why not there's still more ammo and I still see extra targets" She stated while pointing to the back where you could see stacks of paper and boxes marked "Ammo", "Ah, no I mean I don't want the likes of you here" The man bluntly stated with out batting an eyelash. Rin seemed to finally get what the man meant. "Oh" all he excitement seemed to deflate, Bon on the other hand was livid, "Now wait a God Damn minute" He began before Rin grabbed him, "well goodnight sir." She then pulled him off to a bench off by the edge of the whole festival.

"Hey, what the hell?" He growled, "Why the hell did you let him do that to you, I mean why not just-" He was cut off by he voice, "Just stop" she said with a heavy heart, "I know when and where to pick my fights and at a party filled with exorcists is definitely not one of them." Her head hung low.

Bon sat down next to Rin's Sword bag, "Hey are you ok?" he put his hand on her back, but Rin continued to look at the ground, "You know I've gotten used to the feeling" Bon looked at her confused, "I mean about the whole 'Ah! It's Satan's spawn make way'" Rin laughed a little, still looking at the ground, "I guess that's always what people did, even before I was a demon, no" She thought for a moment, "before I was **_told_** I was a demon, I've always been one" Bon couldn't stand this sight, he quickly looked around for anything to stop Rin's continuous sad rant, his eyes landed on the lion he had won.

"I mean hell, even you guys did the same thing" this was not good, he wall was falling and it couldn't have chosen the worst possible time, '_I always ruin everything'_ but before she could voice her thought a lion appeared in her line of sight, "Don't be such a grumpy guppy!" Bon tried to do some sot of baby voice to try and comfort her, suddenly Rin grabbed the Lion from Him, then tears fell.

Suddenly red lights went off in Bon's head, "Uh-uh hey, didn't mean to…shit" _' how do you deal with a crying girl?!' _Before long a laugh was heard ruining his train of thought. Rin, who he thought was crying because he had done and f-ed up, was sitting there and smiling still with tears streaming. "Uh, are you ok?" He honestly had no idea what to do, She gave him a smile, than sniffed.

"Yeah, you just held up my wall" Bon just looked at her like she was crazy; "it's nothing" Rin went back to looking at the lion. Bon sat his back against the back of the bench, Trying to think on what was happening, was he messing up? Was he gaining ground? _'Goddammit why are girls complicated?! ' _he sighed, giving up on trying to figure her out.

**_"_**_ya' Damn __**Monster**__"_ Bon winced at that, he had totally forgotten that he stilled owed her an apology, he took a few seconds before he gained enough courage to bring it up to her. "Hey, Rin?" Rin looked up from the toy, her eyes enchanting him as well as giving him a reminder of the hurt he had seen in those eyes not to long ago. "Yeah?" He gulped, "Uh I've been meaning to say something to you" Rin started to give hi m a suspicious look, "What?"

He took a deep breath in before he began, " I am sorry" Bon scolded himself for beginning a very deep apology with a simple 'I'm sorry', Rin obviously still didn't get it, "For?" Bon's heart beat picked up, "for calling you a monster" Rin's eyes was suddenly filled with hurt, he same hurt he had seen not to long ago, "I was just angry and it blurred my thoughts and It slipped out, it's… I was.." Bon didn't know where to begin, "ugh, why is this so hard!" his head fell into his hands as he slumped forward.

"Look" h looked up once more at Rin, who was still stunned "Just hit me!" Well, after hours of relentless scenarios and conversations with himself on what to say just went down the drain so fast even the fastest demon alive couldn't catch it. After an infinity amount of minutes went by a loud laugh was heard, but not just anyone's, it was Rin's. Bon waited for her to finish her, moment, before asking what was so funny.

Rin wiped her face from the happy tears she had just shed from laughing before turning to Bon, "Is this why you agreed to this party plan? And why you've been talking to yourself so often?" Bon blushed; he had be caught red handed. Rin laughed again, before sobering up, "It's fine" she said as she leaned on his shoulder, "I know, I have a temper to if you've noticed." Bon rolled his eyes, "But it's really not" he said as he looked at the girl.

"Ah as the saying goes, 'hate the sin not the sinner', though I wish the damn academy thought that way too" she growled, Bon just started at her. Wasn't she sad, wasn't she hurt, but she's not, she's sitting here laughing with, really at, the man who called her a **monster**, why wasn't she at least angry. "Your stupid, if you keep forgivin' everyone so easily someone's gonna walk over ya' one day." He scoffed while crossing his arms.

She just layed on his shoulder before she humed, "But you wont let them will you?" Bon blushed before turning his head off to the side. "No, I guess not" he mumbled. It was going so well, the mood, the moment, the setting, all of it but then Rin sat up as if she had just heard screams, her eyes went wide "Come on we have to go!" she began pulling Bon back to the party area, and all bon could do was follow confused as to what she was rushing about.

Dun-Dun-Dun! What will happen next chapter?! Come back Thursday/Friday night to find out !

Reviews?

And thank you to those who left some and the wonderful ideas ya'll have given me!


	11. Party's over

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Demon Talking" **(in this chapter, Rin will be using this language!"

Chapter 11: Party's over

Rin, who was pulling Bon behind her, was rushing through the crowd of exorcists helping civilians (family members of Exorcists) make it to a safer location. "Bon, call Koneko and ask him where he and the others are!" Rin commanded, Bon pulled out his cell phone to text Konekomura only to be interrupted by a scream, "BON!" both Exwires turned to see Shima waving them down with the rest of the groups behind him.

Shima ran up to the pair, " said to go back to the boy's old dorm and lock up" suddenly a growl was heard, "No way in hell that I am just turning tail and leaving this!" Bon could feel his headache returning, man could this girl give a man a run for his money. "RIN!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, "Out of all the times to be stubborn this is definitely NOT one of those times!" Rin stared at bon in shock, "For one we don't even know what this could be, and " He looked deep into her eyes, "I do not wan to see you that injured again" his voice full of sincerity.

After she glared lightly, it really couldn't be considered a glare more like pouting really, she sighed. "FINE!" she through her arms up in defeat. "Sorry to ruin this sweet moment but I suggest we start moving now that we've gotten an agreement" that brought both teens back to earth and aware of their surroundings.

"Right, then lets go before she decides to go all gun-ho!" Bon commanded as they ran to go find a door close enough to open up the door to the dorm. As they ran away from the action, much to Rin's cringed, they noticed that the crowed had already died down. "Well, isn't that a little odd" Izumo commented as they continued to search for door, "Isn't that normal they were evacuating the area" Rin stated as she looked to her left at Izumo.

He simply just shook his head, "Yes that is correct but isn't this a little too-" Suddenly an explosion went off in front of the group destroying all the shops and games as well as knocking the Exwires over, Except Rin who stood tall until the attack stopped and she collapsed on the floor from using so much of her strength to fight off the shock wave. "Look at my cute little sister" a deep voice sang, "Ah, but it seems you've ruin the cute kimono the tamer over there had lent you" he seemed disappointed.

Rin sat up to see an older man, his hair was a golden blonde as bright as the sun and his eyes were a blue that made you feel you had just scene the ocean at midnight. Suddenly the man was in front of Rin bowing and offering out his hand, "Come, sister, I have much I wish to know about you!" he announced then took a long look at Rin, "And much to teach you" his voice sent shivers down her spine be fore she slapped away his hand before she got up and tried her best to get to Bon and the rest of the group.

"Oh, dear what a rebellious little sister I have." He muttered to himself before suddenly appearing in front of Rin, "Now, Now" his eyes began to glow, "What a bad princess, has no one taught you to behave when talking to someone of higher ranking?" Rin just stood there, she couldn't even move from where she stood, only shake. The man's eyes were, compelling her, making her stand in place, "No need to fear me" he reached his hand out to pull out the pin that had held the rest of Rin's hair all together, causing her hair to fall down graciously like a feather. "I do find that you look much better with your hair down than up." He smiled caressing her head.

_'__Ugh"_ Bon sat up while rubbing his head, _'what the hell was that?' _ as he looked up, about 5 feet away he noticed A man, no a demon, standing in front of a paralyzed Rin. Bon stood up, _'why does this always frickin' happen" _he thought looking around to see that all of the other students were knocked out, he then noticed a broken piece of wood, from one of the stands, before making up his mind.

"Oh, how rude of me" the man stated while pulling out a bottle, "I am Leviathan, the king of envy" he than opened the bottle and poured it into Rin's mouth before making her swallow it, "this will make you a bit sleepy" than as soon as he said it rin began to feel dizzy, **"Screw …y-ou" ** she muttered before the prince laughed, "Still resistant I see"

"And your annoying!" a voice shouted before something smashed into his head. Rin fell to the ground on her knees after being released from the spell, before looking up. "T-ook ya' 'ong enough" she said slurring her words a bit. Bon just rolled his eyes, "Be lucky I even treid" before bending down and reaching out his hand to help her up.

Suddenly Rin felt something warm on her face, as she looked up more she noticed piece of wood lodged into his hip. "D-damn" he muttered before coughing blood and swaying to his side.

"Humans, what annoying bothersome creatures" Rin took her eyes off of bon who was now life less to see Levi (A/N: that's Leviathan's nickname from now on ok?) smirking, **"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU!" **Rin went to attack, drawing out her sword before being punched in the stomach, and completely knocking her out.

"Dear me you have been her far to long" he smirked at the unconscious girl be for sheathing her sword and taking it and Rin with him as he walked off into the distant forest. "Ah but no need to fret, we shall fix that unruly characteristic."

Sorry! Ill update by monday Afternoon ok! Im so sorry! so short sorry!

Oh and mwahahaha review its my motivation to write

I have some writers block so I'm really having a hard time!


	12. The connection

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"****Demon Talking"**

Chapter 12: The connection

**_"_****_Bon" _**_Bon awoke to a girl calling his name, he looked around to see pure black surrounding him. "Whose there?" he screamed out loud at who ever had called him, suddenly the floor rippled like water, then a mass began to come up from the ground. "The hell is that?" Bon questioned knowing full well no one would answer him._

_Suddenly, whatever had covered the mass fell off on to the floor sliding off the floor like water. Suddenly Bon's eyes widen at the being. It was Rin, her hair was messy, her eyes wide and glazed over with pain, sadness and, what made his heart sink the most, __**Fear.**_

**_"_****_Bon"_**_her voice was shaky, Bon thought at first she was talking to him but no, he eyes were more distant as if she couldn't even see him there. __**"Rin!"**__ his voice seemed different, but at the moment it wasn't of any importance at the moment. Rin looked up and taken out of her daze to see bon standing there only a few paces away, __**"Y-your alive"**__ she began to cry, staring at him. _

**_"_****_You idiot gorilla!" _**_she shouted while rubbing her eyes, she then stood up on shake legs and rushed forward to hug him, __**"Why did you do that?"**__ Bon snapped out of his shock, "The hell does that mean, how come you get to save me but if I do it you frickin' yell at me?!" Suddenly chains had appeared from the floor then attaching to Rin. "Rin!" he shouted as she was pulled back by chains around her arms, __**"Bon! Tell Yukio to go see the Bunnyman-"**_

"Rin!" Bon was breathing hard, suddenly hands were holding him from siting up which caused him to panic in his hazed mind "Bon calm down" Bon looked to see Shima, who looked worried sick, after Bon laid back down he looked around to see that he was in a hospital bed at the abandon Boy's dorms….Again

Bon sighed, _'Dear lord I can already tell how much of a head ache this is gonna be'_ he grumbled, "You had us worried there" Shima sighed, "How are you felling?" Konekomura asked while fidgeting, " guess I'm fine but-" before he could even blink, or anyone for that matter, he sat up at a breakneck speed to look around the room to see all the other beds empty, "Where's Rin" he spoke softly at first, but the two boys didn't answer him. "WHERE IS SHE?!" both boys jumped at the volume of thee friends voice boomed.

"It seems someone has decided to join the after party" chimed an annoying voiced from the door, all eyes were on Mephisto, "Ahh, Mr. Suguro I see you've made a splendid recovery!' he clapped as Bon felt something fall. He looked down to see bloodied bandages over an area that didn't even have a cut. "Ho-how?" he stuttered in surprise.

"Why surly you remember our talk, or have you forgotten?" Bon then realized that he was completely shirtless, exposing the mark, "before he could find an excuse for his friends Mephisto continued on, "Do not worry I've already explained it to the others" with that Bon sighed in relief, "As well as " Ah, there goes the rest of his life out the window. The door opened once more to find Shiemi, Izumo, Shun, and…Yukio.

After everyone got situated into the room Yukio spoke up, "Have you told him?" both Konekomura and Shima shook their heads 'no' before Yukio sighed. "My sister was shortly taken after you had been stabbed, by the time I arrived all the Exwires had awoken to seeing the demon leave with Rin but we were unable to go after it because of your injuries" The way he said it made Bon's heart sink into his stomach.

"No, need to give the kid that much crap, it's not like he was helpin' the damn thing" Shun argued while leaning up against the wall behind him. "Now, now children let's get to the point" Mephisto chimed, "We will be trying to rescue Rin as soon as we are able to locate her but at the moment-" Bon interrupted, "Yukio what's 'The Bunnyman'? " Yukio seemed generally shocked, " How do you know about that?"

"Ah, W-well before I had woken up I had this weird dream" Mephisto began to smile wide, "She said "Tell Yukio to go see the Bunnyman-" before I woke up, so I didn't really catch the rest of it" He rubbed the back of his head, not sure if that it was his imagination or it had truly been Rin. Yukio pushed up his glasses, "The Bunnyman she was talking about was an abandoned Shrine she had found during middle school" he stated as if the answered everything, "Why do you call it Bunnyman than?" Izumo questioned with his arms crossed, "Ah, well I'll let that be a story for next time" there was a sudden chill in the air,' _I don't think I'm gonna like this story'_ everyone thought in a similar fashion.

"Alrighty!" Mephisto shouted, "since were done here it seems like we can go on with the mission to rescue Rin-Chan" Mephisto hummed, "All of the Exwire go and get prepared along with and Shun" Everyone began to leave but before bon could get out of bed, Mephisto stopped him. "No can do I still need to have a chat with you." As soon as he was sure everyone had left he began.

"Congratulations' on your new achievement!" he hummed, "What? I haven't done anythin'" Bon thought about it and he hadn't done anything new in cram school or in his normal classes, "AH! But you have my boy" he pointed towards his mark, "Your Bond, if you call it, has grown exponentially strong!" he stated as if it was a high achievement, "To be able to connect with your partner is no laughing matter, but to be able to talk to them and not just read their thoughts is something else!" Bon just sat there, that's what that whole thing was? Their minds mending together?

"Yes, yes such a marvelous achievement, although you still need to work on it seeing as you may need to be asleep for it to work and that you wee unable to tell if it had been a dream or not but till to reach this level and having only just receive the mark is nothing to spit at!" Mephisto then poofed on the right side of the bed, "But that all aside, you may need to keep that hidden" he pointed to Bon's chest, "You see Levi, will not take it well if he finds out that our youngest princess has already been marked" he then leaned in, "And by a human no less, he would surly try and kill you" Bon gulped, great more demon kings after his hide.

Mephisto turned to leave out the door, "Oh and by the way as soon as you've returned with my sister safe and sound" the room suddenly got heavy, "Amaimon would like some words with you" Bon paled, did he mean the king of earth? The demon that ,with a flick of a finger , made Rin fly across a whole forest? The very same demon that had poked koneko's arm to make it break completely? That Amaimon?! Bon ploped down on his bed as Mephisto left. _'Well whoopie frickin' do for me, this just keeps getting better and better__with each passing day!'_ Oh how he would have only known that he had just jinxed himself.

Sorry ive had writters block, and will TRY for Thursday, i would try for tomorrow but i have work so i wont be able tooo!

Review! they make my inspiration skyrocket, and i'm not just saying that to get you too they really help me and motivate my mind!


	13. The truth comes together

Author note at end! I'm sorry for the late chapter!

Chapter 13: The Truth comes together...

There was the tense feeling in the air, thick and uncomfortable, as well as suffocating, it was the first thing she noticed as she woke up. "~Oh my" an annoying voice cooed, "~My cute little sister has awoken from her beauty sleep it seems" As soon as she felt she had enough strength she opened her eyes to see the smug man above her, she went to move her hands but it seemed like a fruitless idea, seeing as the man had chained her up with weird looking chains that had been enchanted, 'Tch, must've done it after he knocked me out" "While you were sleeping I had the most wondrous idea!" she didn't like the sound of that, "Since you are near the age to be married in demon family royalty I think the first thing I shall do after bringing you back to father is to find you the perfect spouse!" Nope she didn't like it.

"But before we leave I thing id like to help you move away from this world better!" Uh-oh, no she really didn't like the sound of that, "I've decided to kill all of your friends and so called family" He gave a demonic grin to Her, Suddenly Rin lunged forward ignoring the fact that the chains were holding her back, and that he was clear across the room. "YOU BASTARD, STAY AWAY FROM THEM" her accent for the ancient langue was thick and heavy, almost as if she had been using in her whole life, she began to struggle more, hoping that the chains or wall would break so she could kill this man

"Now, now" as he spoke it sent shivers down her spine, each step he took towards her she felt the need to back away, far away but stood her ground. "Princesses shouldn't talk like that" before she could reply she was slapped swiftly, one that sent her flying across the room into a pillar, "Why should it matter?" He switched back to his happy-go-lucky personality, "I mean they're only humans, and their lives are nothing to us." He now stood in front of her as she was sitting in the pile of ruble that was once the pillar. "I mean its not like-"He froze, his eyes grew wide before they began to show anger.

"My, my" His tone was harsh, and cold, then suddenly the room's tempter seemed to drop drastically, he picked her up by what was left of her ruined Kimono then pulled her mere inches from her face, "To think my dear little sister would have already found a prince!" He smiled, but not a smile that reaches your eyes no this one did quiet the opposite because Rin could see in this mans eyes was murderous rage and, ironically, envy. "Well, I wonder who it is?" he started dragging her back to her original spot ad he began to speak, "I haven't heard that any of the royal families that have sent their sons your way, not yet at least" he stopped, then dropped her on the ground, "Could it be a human?" His eyes looked at her disapprovingly.

Rin snapped out of her daze, this was all to much this guy just cant stick to one frickin' emotion and its driving her mad, first he kidnaps her, then he knocks her out as soon as they arrive, then he talks about brining her back and marriage and how he's lost his shit over something she couldnt understand which is getting her more annoyed, That's it! "Listen here" she glared at the man, "I've been through so much and right now your adding to my list of 'Shit that I could live without', actually you've made it to number 1" She could see him getting agitated but she could care less at this point, "Ive just about had it with all of this stupid shit, and 'found my prince' due I cant even sneeze without people thinking I'm gonna kill them so whatever in Gahanna's name would make you think ive got a prince is beyond me, and-" Suddenly without warning she was yanked up for the second time in a row, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He then ripped up the side of her Kimono that had taken the most damage from the impact of the pillar earlier, "IF YOU ARE SO CERTAIN THAT YOU HAVE NO LOVER THAN WHAT IS THIS?" She turned her head to see whole are covered in a blue tribal tattoo in the shape of a flame, 'WHAT!' then she thought about it, 'This is what he was talking about!' She bit her lip before muttering under her breath, "Damn clown, and his sick humor"

Flashback

"MEPHISTO!" Rin screamed down the hall, as she burst through the door to his office with her hair wet as if she had just gotten out of a shower and wearing nothing but herPJ's, "Yes my lovely sister?" he said as he sipped a cup of what she supposed was tea, "MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS?" She removed her over shirt to reveal a Blue tribal tattoo that began to travel down her arm; Mephisto got up and went in for a closer look, totally unfazed by her whole entrance into his room. Although it seems small from the angle he was originally at he noticed that the true beginning of the tattoo was somewhere from her back, where it could be clearly seen that it began to rise to her shoulder, and final to her arm, and much to his cringe he didn't know when it would actually stop traveling, but there is no use in telling her that or why its there. 'Might as well play with her a bit' He snickered in hid head.

"Why, this is something new and extraordinary!" he gleefully told her,as he finally decided to speak up. Clearly annoyed she whipped around, "WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. IT.?" He stood there smug as could be before answering her, "This my dear is something every demon goes through, well eventually" he started walking back to his seat, "But I do say this is something completely new to me, but seeing as YOU shouldn't even be possible I do think you maybe a special case"

She huffed, "Well that's great and all but what exactly is it?" he seemed to be debating on what to do before he gave a smile, "I think you should ask your new roommate that seeing as he should be the one to tell you" She began to blush before turning around, "Ill ask him letter than ya damn clown, seeing as he wont give me a half-ass answer!" then left after slamming the door.

End of flash back

'Im gonna kill him later' she thought, it all made sense now but at the same time she was conflicted with her emotions and to top it off she was the only one who didn't know about it but was the one who did it! "Ah, so you've lied to me have you?" his voice brought her back to the present situation, "Well, I wonder is it the one with pink hair? No, he seemed to full of himself, is it a girl? No I wouldn't think so" her heart was pounding, what was he going to do when he finds out who it is? "AH!" she jumped at his sudden out burst, "It 's the multi-hair colored one, isn't it?" she paled, "Ah, so it is!" suddenly his eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the side as if listening to something, then he seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face before he turned and smiled at her. "It seems your prince has arrived" he gave her a sinister smirk, "How about we give them a little welcoming party by playing a little game?" this isn't gonna end well was her only thought before blacking out….

Authors note:

Ok so let me apologize for my lack of chapters, you see I had all of them written in a notebook but I lost it and I had to try and figure out where I was going with this all over again, and since its summer I'm gonna try and get this story back on track or try to, and ill be trying to keep a pace on when I update. If you have any suggestions or anything let me know in the comments!


	14. A game to play!

Think of this as an extra apology gift! :3

Chapter 14: A game to play!

"Suguro, Izumo, and I will be taking the front entrance, Shun will be sneaking through the back and the rest will be back up I will send a signal if you are needed." Yukio ordered as they all began to take their positions, "Shiemi" He spoke up, She turned to him "Yes, Yukio?" she said slightly flustered, "I need you to be on stand by with medical treatment for Rin or anyone of us so you will stay posted out here even if the signal is given, is that clear?" he knew they needed the man power but having both of the medics need medical attention wouldn't do any good, and he was most definitely going in to save his sister. "Stop yer' chit-chat an' lets go already, poor princess will be need'n her prince soon, Right Suguro?" He gave an annoying laugh after walking away, followed by both Yukio's and Bon's glares.

As soon as the stepped foot into the building Bon could feel this wasn't gonna go as smooth as he hoped it would've, the room itself was huge and other than the fact that the shrine hadn't been taken cared for centuries it was still in decent shape minus the plants that were now growing through out the building, and some holes in the wall here and there. In fact, he was still shocked it was standing will how little was left of the walls, it was a 3story building, one of the stories being underground and the other 2 in shambles if this demon got serious, then this was definitely not the place to do it, and seeing as he is one of the kings of Gahanna then you should expect he would.

Suddenly the room lit up, candles flouting around the room and by the altar was the man who took off with Rin, Leviathan. He turned his blue eyes examined each and every one of them before landing on Bon and giving him a chilling smile. "Why, Welcome to my humble home" he lifted out his arms then gave a bow while giving the introduction. Yukio pulled out his gun from the holster, "Where is my sister?" He demanded, Leviathan gave him a look, "You must be the human twin" He gave a disgruntle look, "To think I share blood with such a thing, disgusting" He spat, no longer showing a smile.

"I'm surprised father left you alive, to think that my cute sister was raised with you leaves such a horrid taste in my mouth." He then turned to Bon, **"Speaking of horrible tastes"** Bon flinched, this was no good at all, "What did he say?" Yukio asked noticing Bon flinch back all while still pointing a gun at Leviathan, " Ah, so the pathetic half brother cannot even speak ancient Gahanna Language let alone understand it, how tedious and yet what traits do you have?" Then he smirked, "Yet this young man, who smells of holy water and is nothing but a human can understand it?" he gave a disgruntled look, "Poor child, out casted in a family of demons"

Yukio sent him a glare, "No I may not be a demon but neither is Rin!" Yukio knew the statement was laughable but if you truly think about it, Rin was completely human in her heart and soul, when she was bullied she paid no mind, yet it was others she stood up for, and even after she had found out about her heritage and after all her classmates even when her brother abandoned her she still smiled as bight as she could and saved her classmates lives even when they had still hated and feared her, no demon would do that. "DON'T!" he screamed at them, startling them, "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE MY PRINCESS TO A FILTHY HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSLEVES!" he crushed the alter behind him using just his hand, it left the room silent before finally he spoke, "Ah, it seems I am getting too emotional at the moment, how about we get to the reason why you are here, shall we?"

**"Princess! Come here would you please?"** Bon's heart raced, "Suguro what just happened?" Yukio piped up, "He just called for Rin I think?" he sort of questioned the translation, maybe his brain was on the fritz from all this stress because fro one, Rin would never come after being called like that and two, She HATED being called that, almost killed Shima after he made a joke about it in class after they had all become friends again.

**(A/N: there's a shit load of detail coming your way!)**

From the entrance behind Leviathan came the sound or heels, then a couple minutes the figure of Rin appeared, there she stood in a stunning outfit that made her outfit from the festival pale in comparison. Her hair was down, and straighten to a point, her hair glistened in the candle light. She was wearing a Juninito, a Japanese princess Kimono, The first layer and the being a baby blue and crème white seemed to make her small figure stand out, the 2nd layer being a silky white which made Suguro think of how the clouds flow in the sky, The 3rd 'layer', if you could call it since it is made up of different layers, being of multiple blues ranging from a sky blue that made you feel as if you were floating to a dark blue that seemed to suck you into a never ending void, and the final layer being a blue that seemed to almost mimic her eyes, but was nothing but that a cheap mimic, bon thought, because when Rin smiles at it reaches her eye Bon swears he could, ironically, reach heaven.

"Rin!" Yukio called, snapping Bon out of his day dreams, "Rin, are you ok?" but he was only answered with silence, which brought confusion to the 3 boys, "Okumura?" Izumo finally spoke up after watching from the sides, but still nothing till a hardy laugh came from the king, "Isn't that sweet?" he said mockingly, "Princess?" he turned to Rin who walked over to the man, then held on to his arm, "Yes, Big brother" he voice sounded robotic, no emotion was held at all, and now that this new evidence has come to light, her eyes seemed dull, as if she was an empty void, Suddenly crimson rage filled Bon, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he screamed.

"Ah, yes" he then turned to her as he petted her head, as she just stood there staring at the three as if they were no one to her, "She was quiet rowdy, and screaming such profanity well, I was having none of that anymore from a princess, so I did the only logical thing" He turned and shined a smile, one they had seen when they first came into this horrid shrine, "I took her will, you see I am the king of envy" he chuckled, " Envy is defined for you humans as, a desire to have a quality, possession, or other desirable attribute belonging to someone else, and seeing as I am the king I can steal anything envied and you'd be surprised of how many people envy that trait." He stood there smug, then reaching into her robes Rin pulled out a jar containing a bright Blue orb.

"This" the man pointed to the jar, "Is her will" Bon's heart raced once more, he is much different from Mephisto or Amaimon, he actually used his brain rather than fight straight away, and the way this is going its not gonna be good. "Why?" Izumo spoke up, "Why have you been telling all of this to us, you could've easily killed us by now, or even already have run off with Rin seeing as its been quiet a while since was taken from you" Izumo had spoken as if he had read Bon's mind, "Plus, you've showed us what you've taken you make Rin like this, and right now you are showing us it willingly, Why?"

"Ah, at least one of you has brains, sadly your not the one" His statement confused Izumo, but he continued on, " you see in our family we've had this trait that has been passed down in our blood, and its our love of games" That doesn't sound as fun as he just made it, "Isn't that right my Princess" _'That's it!'_ Bon had been keeping it in, and fairly well hidden but every time he had called his Rin princess it erked him, "Stop calling her that!" He screamed, startling everyone, "**she isn't your princess"** Everyone froze, then a laugh.

"So, it is you!" he grabbed Rin by her shoulder than pulled her in as he rested his head on top of hers," I did think it was you in the beginning but I had to be sure" Bon grounded his teeth, "sure of what, stop playing games your pissing me off!"

"There is no human who can speak the ancient Language of demons, it is not written and cannot be obtained without a certain bond between a human and a demon of the high-class" he smirked then began to play with Rin's hair, "And a daughter of Satan is a high-class demon don't you say?" without warning Rin lifted her hand she set Bon's clothes on fire, as well as melting Yukio's gun, burning his sleeve away showing the tribal mark. Shocked Bon tried to hide the mark but it was to late, he had already seen it.

"You see, I have a game in mind and you, as the betrothed as my sister shall play it!" he demanded, "the loser will disappear from Rin's life, weather or not death is evolved is a trivial matter of course"

"Fine!" Bon yelled immediately, "What, Suguro no stick to the plan!" Yukio yelled, holding on to his injured hand. "Ill play your stupid game!" he gritted his teeth, '_I sure hope this buys us time for some frickin' miracle!'_ he thought, "Name the game, and give me the rules!"

Mwahahahaha, i sure do love cliff hangers, don't you?


	15. A game to remember!

Chapter 15: A game to remember…

"Oh, I do say little sister" He began, "I do quiet enjoy this human, maybe if he loses I will keep his soul" He licked his lips after stating the statement, sending chills down Bon's Spine. "Yes, that does sound like a good Idea, you wouldn't mind would you Princess?" Rin looked up at the Demon with her pale and emotionless eyes, and shock her head, showing that she had no care in the world as to what the man would do to Bon's soul. The man clapped his hands then gave her a hug, "What a sweetheart thank you for such a wonderful treat, and don't you worry" The man pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, " Once were done ill find you a more" He looked towards Bon with cruel eyes, "Suitable husband" _'Don't act like were not here dammit!'_ Bon really wanted to show this guy but he didn't wan to set the guy off, seeing as he had quiet the advantage, "Suguro" he turned to the sound of his name, to find Yukio giving him a glare, "Once this is over, weather you have won or not I will need to speak with you about this whole mess you've seemed to have gotten us into" he then gave a smile, "Is that understood?" Bon paled, "Y-yes sensei!" Even with his hands damaged from his guns melting, Suguro could tell that Yukio could find other means to ends him

Suddenly boisterous laughter erupted from the room, "Ah, even the human disappointment in the family still seems to be demonic in some way, this is quiet amusing if you ask me" he chuckled before seemingly calmed himself, "Alright" he spoke with a mighty tone, "It is time to play a game"

"The game is simple" he spoke up, "We will be playing a simple game of tag" he gave a smirk, "With a small twist" Bon huffed in annoyance, "Ok so what's this twist?" the King turned to Rin and he ripped a piece of cloth from Rin's outfit, "OI!" Bon screamed out, what in the hell was this man thinking? "I will have a team of three Goblins, along with me, so four of us and I will have this" He held up the ripped cloth, "Will be tied around my arm and all you will need to do is grab it while trying not to be "Tagged" by my pets' claws" he smirked as 3 Goblins seemingly appeared out of no where. "HEY!" Yukio screamed, Bon turned to see him being grabbed by some sort of string and then held in mid-air, it wrapped itself around his waist, arms and legs then around his mouth, preventing him from making more of a ruckus.. "Oh and it will be just you playing"

_'Dammit' _Bon cursed in his head, but then took in the scene, where had Izumo gone? _"Well, if he's got plan then so let it, but man' _he looked towards Rin with his emotions running wild, _'I just pray he know what he is doing'_ Bon suddenly stood tall, and gave the man a glare," What? To afraid you'd lose by yourself? Ha, Fine!" He spoke up with faked confidence.

The man looked astonished by Bon's reaction but it was soon dismissed, "Fine then, let us begin shall we?" he then turned to Rin, "Princess, do you mind taking yourself and the prize on to the thrown?" he pointed toward the cracked alter behind him, Rin gave a nod before taking the jar and moving to her spot to view the game. After she was seated he turned to Bon with a smirk, "Lets play" he disappeared within the blink of an eye, and suddenly the room became Dim and all that could be seen were the floating candles in the area and Rin with her Bright blue jar illuminating her gentle features as she sat high and watched them play for her life. "Shall we?" Bon spun around to spot one of the man's pets about to "Tag" him. In the quickest manner he could he moved his hands and spoke its fatal verse.

"Ah, I had forgotten to ask" he turned to looked around the dimly lite room, "But since you seem to have time I shall ask" He spun his head to spy something moving, a nearby candle's flame seemed to dance from the non-existent wind. "Do you truly love my sister?" Bon jumped from the spot to have another Goblin just barely miss his head, "Or is it just pity from what cruel words you've said to her?" Bon was getting frustrated and the game had just started! "Why the sudden interest I mean?" He laughed, "From what I can see from memories you were quiet the" he hesitated as if looking for the right word, "Arrogant Prick, as I recall me foul mouthed sister to say, and you cant say you've changed, no can you?" Bon Once again killed his 2nd Goblin, '_where this ass?' _ He heard rustling from behind and pulled out holy water from his pocket, splashing the source of the rustling.

"Argh!" oh, found him, **"INSOLENT HUMAN!"** He roared, Bon moved before a hand went for his chest, but only managed to nick his arm. Bon then turned to spray him with more of the repellent but he was gone once more, **"I've grown tired of you!" **he spat out the words, no longer feeling interested in his sister's chosen spouse but instead feeling an intense-rage for the human who dared poor such foul liquid on him. Bon could feel his luck leaving him, all he needed was a damn piece of cloth so why was this so difficult? Then Bon suddenly remembered what he had, the back up plan in case the original had blown up in their face, and to put it mildly it had done pretty much that but 10x stronger, he just hoped this worked or he will be one cooked rooster (Later, when he would think back to this moment he would find himself in shambles for using such a Rin-like thought process)

Bon turned to a growl that had come from an attacking Goblin from behind himself, he pulled out a sword from his backpack, but not just any sword. Kurikara, Rin's sword, her heart. The goblin bit at the sheath before Bon exorcized the last of the little monsters. Laughter erupted from the halls, Bon gripped the sword a little tighter afraid what was to come, **"Dear me" **he spoke up in the demon tongue, **"To think, you would bring a demon sword to this" **the man chuckled once more, "**It truly amazes me human that you think such a thing would even effect me, you really_" **The man stopped mid sentence, Bon looked around to spot why then his eyes landed on Rin, who had been nothing but observant and quiet since the beginning.

In her hands the glass jar was breaking, not from the inside but from Rin herself and her enormous strength, which seemed to be crushing the bottle. Rin's face was questioning, as if she was conflicted on what she was feeling and what she had been told by Levi. **"What is this?"** Bon felt himself comeback from his thoughts just in time to see the man in front of himself, **" I see, you didn't bring this to fight me" **the man launched himself at bon, and with a flick of his fingers he launched Bon to the other side of the ruins.

**"But you brought it to bring back your Princess, But I do wish to inform you even with this limiter she is still without her will" **He smirked, **"once this is over I will just have to break the thing, oh my poor sister will have to go through some pain but once it is all done she will return to her beautiful true self."** He cleared his throat before he widened his steps towards Bon. **"Now I am in quit the rush, seeing as you managed to anger my sister. So shall we end this with your swift death?" **Bon moved from the pile of rubble before he chuckled, **"Wrong"** that was all the warning he got before he pulled the blade from the sheath and go in the fighting stance, Levi's eyes widen with what seemed like fear. Not over the fact that Bon had used the sword but of the fact that the flames ran over him, covering him like a shield and his left eye had turned blue much like his sisters, but that wasn't possible unless…. He whipped around to spot Rin still seated, the jar still cracked but she wasn't crushing it, but holding it like she had been doing once, before, But what had mad his blood boil was the sight of his sister's left eye and now a coffee brown, something that proved his thoughts.

He turned to Bon with a look of pure rage, **"YOU STILL DEFIE ME EVEN THROUGH ALL THIS?"** Bon was taken back, but was not completely shocked that he couldn't defend himself from Levi's attack, now face to face Levi could tall it was true. **"WHY THIS PATHETIC HUMAN?"**

**"Because I belong to Rin!" **was all he got as Bon jumped towards the man with such power that the ground broke.

Cliffhanger! J I do apologize for no updates and such but I've had to recollect my thoughts on where the story will go I've got maybe 2 more chapters before this is over! Oh but they will be extremely long ones so no need to fret and I might start working on more stories, but idk, but I will see you in the next chapter!


	16. Strong Bond

Chapter 16: Strong Bond

The man grit his teeth, as he hurriedly tried to dodge all of Bon's incoming attacks _'this wasn't a part of the plan'_ he thought before he looked towards Rin, "_No, this human shouldn't have had this deep of a bond' _Suddenly a powerful blow sent him flying and hitting the decaying ceiling with such a force it caused it the whole roof to begin collapsing. "Suguro!" Yukio shouted, Bon turned to see him now on the floor, his face twisted in pain, "Get my sister out of here, NOW" he shouted, "What?" Bon questioned, "Are you trying to make this a suicide plan?" He bellowed.

Suddenly, Levi flew out of the debris and lunged for Bon's head, luckily he blocked it in time. Bon bared his teeth, not at Levi but at Yukio. "You fucking siblings!" he cursed, as he held Levi's attacks back, "First your airhead of a sister tries and play hero" Levi was beginning to land more hits, cuts all around him oozing blood, but he showed no sign that he noticed, that or he just didn't care "Now you, try to too, I thought you were the smart one teach!" he shouted before Levi sent him flying into the wall close to Yukio. "SUGURO!" Yukio shouted but he couldn't get up, some debris was sent fling and landed on top of his legs. "**Ahahahaha"** the laugh seemed to send chills down Yukio's spine; he looked up to see Levi hovering over him.

"All you humans are the same, you think you can beat us demons one you've gotten ahold of a little power" H rambled as he stepped closer to Yukio, "YOU THINK YOU FILTHY MEATBAGS CAN JUST KILL ME, A KING?" he held his claws up in the air and swung down.

These are flashbacks from Rin's POV, i'm new at this so if it's every where sorry

She couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, and she seemed to be floating. It was kinda nice and she could stay here forever; she could forget all her worries here, no more pain, no more threats to her life, and no more being a **MONSTER**. "-in" a faint voice broke through the silence, why couldn't they just leave her be? Leave her here to rot away. "Rin" it called again, this time more clearly, almost as it were next to her. _'Go away'_ she thought "No" the voice replied back, maybe she was speaking out loud, she couldn't really tell but she didn't want to leave, that much she knew. '_I'm a burden, a __**Monster,**__ just leave me be' _maybe if she told the voice she was a monster, it'd leave her, become scared and leave her all alone, it wouldn't have been the first time at least.

"Man" the voice sound exhausted, "You've been here for what, 2 days or something like that and your thinking like this again?" God, his voice was becoming more clearly, _'Shut up, your voice is annoying'_ she spoke up, something about it was just riling her up, but there was something familiar about it, like she does this with them often. "IM annoying" he spoke up, "you of all people do not get to say that!" he shouted, but she wasn't paying attention, she was trying to find out who this was, it was just on the tip of her tongue.

She could clearly see them, Tall, tanned skin his hair was a milk chocolate brown and a bit of blonde o top, but she could remember the face; the face of someone she knew and loved. "Hello?" ah, there he goes again, "You there at all, **_blueberry?_**" suddenly it all clicked, all the memories started to rush her all at once.

_"I'm Sorry" her breath hitched, 'He's sorry?' she thought, "Your not a monster, I am for making you one, for even calling you one, I'm sorry" He squeezed tighter, but it was all the more comforting. _The memory faded, and another one appeared, _she was hot, burning even, and all she wanted to do was sleep but there was so much noise, and there was this smell, something told her she had to find the source but she couldn't clear her head enough to care. She sighed as she tried to turn her self, but then the smell returned, it was musky, but comforting and it seemed to mix in with another smell, something like, copper no iron? She scrunched up her face, what smells like- her eyes popped open, and she leaped around the building, 'blood' she thought, ' its BLOOD' she found a broken wall and ran through it, seeing Bon there with a demon above him with its claws out ready to attack, "NO!" she jumped and put herself between the two of them._ She gasped as she remembered the pain, then more memories rushed her before she even had time to collect herself.

_She woke up from some whispers that wouldn't shut up, all she wanted to do was cuddle with her pillow in peace, she sighed as she tried to burry herself more into the pillow but as she did that the commotion grew, finally having enough of it she opened her eyes to see she her "Pillow" was sitting up with his hands up in the air as Yukio waved a gun in his face. "I don't have a choice she wont let go!" as she sat up and rubbed here eyes from the sleep she examined the scene more carefully with her sleepy mind. She was in bed with a bright red Bon, While Yukio and the others were all gathered around the door, well they were holding Yukio back but he still managed holding his ground, but now all eyes were on her. "Aww, you woke her up" Sheimi seemed to be pouting, She then walked over to Rin, "Rin, how are you feeling?" Rin, still seemingly sleepy spoke up with an I'm still sleepy, but It came out slurred, Sheimi then told Rin to sleep more to which she then grabbed ahold of her pillow and pulled him down to lay one once more, this time ignoring the commotion that started up once more; later she would deny any clams that she did this._

_She walked down the stairs with her heart almost beating out of her chest, as she made it to the room the boys were in they all gawked at her as if she were a side show, after some time she spoke up, "Well Gorilla ae you gonna say anything or are ya' gonna gawk at me like I am a one man show?" she spoke confidently, but really she was ready t run and cry if he said something like "Blueberries shouldn't wear such pretty outfits" or something similar to that, but to her surprised he blushed and spoke softly, "Ah, ya' look beautiful" after that they all seemed to converse with each other, which was a good thing seeing as she was as red as a tomato, only Sheimi seemed to notice._

_"Your stupid, if you keep forgivin' everyone so easily someone's gonna walk over ya' one day." He scoffed while crossing his arms, but she knew he ust hated how trusting she was of everyone, even if the didn't deserve it._

_She just laid her head on his shoulder before she hummed, "But you wont let them will you?" Bon blushed before turning his head off to the side. "No, I guess not" he mumbled but those words sent her heart soring, and made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time; Loved._

_"__And you're annoying!" A familiar voice spoke up, her mind was still hazy, but she knew it was a voice to be trusted. _

_"__T-ook ya' 'ong enough" she said slurring her words a bit. Bon just rolled his eyes, "Be lucky I even tried" before bending down and reaching out his hand to help her up. She couldn't help but inwardly grin, this feeling was so addicting, and she could only hope he felt the same or else she would be crushed._

_Suddenly Rin felt something warm on her face, as she looked up more she noticed piece of wood lodged into his hip. "D-damn" he muttered before coughing blood and swaying to his side. As she watched him fall she could hear some muttering from someone talking, but at this moment her blood became heated, almost to the point of explosion; this was her mate who dares harm him? She turned to Levi, "__**YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" **__before she lunged at him, but was swiftly knocked out, her fleeting thoughts were on only one thing; Bon._

She gasped for air, "Oi, blueberry are you ok?" she looked around in hast but couldn't find Bon, "Where are you?" she asked worriedly before a sigh was heard, "Man took you long enough to get out of that funk, Stupid" before she could retaliate he appeared in front of her clear as could be, without a word he hugged her, "You stupid blueberry, were just gonna have to make your room the infirmary aren't we?" she took herself out of her shock and smiled, "Don't you mean your room seeing as you get hurt too?" then she pushed him back, "And who in the hell are you calling stupid?" she shrieked, "Why you, stupid, god I wouldn't be in half of these messes if it weren't because of you!" then he calmed himself before clearing his throat, "Ok not now, well argue about whose fault this is after we get out of this ok?" she nodded with a cheeky smile.

As Yukio closed his eyes waiting for an attack, he heard off in the distance glass breaking but paid no mind to in thinking in nothing more than the building crumbling. "WHAT?" Yukio opened his eyes to see his sister standing there with a grin on her face holding back his claws, "Man Yuki" He jerked at the use of the childhood nickname, "You look like shit" She giggled, he could all but sigh at his sisters antics, but still happy to see his sister well. "**How, how did you break my seal?" **he growled in the ancient tongue, she turned to see his face contorted in anger. "**It was unbreakable!" **he started to push her back, before she returned the push, **"But" **she smirked showing her fangs, **"Not for a Princess of hell, Right?"** he seemed to flinch in hearing those words, "Bon, NOW!" he jumped from his hiding spot managing to cut the man before he jumped back. **"Ahaha"** he laughed, "**This isn't over, I will take my leave but I swear to return for you my princess" **Just as he was about to make a jump for it some thing slammed into him making him land face first into the cement.

**"****Big Brother"** Levi's eyes widen in fear, he was dead now. He turned his head to meet an earth green set of eyes, which had anger set in them. **"Its not nice to mess with our little sister like this" **His calm voice sent chills, **"Especially since I haven't gotten the chance to play with her yet"** Rin couldn't believe her eyes or ears, Amaimon was being...Protective of her? Why? "Rin!" She turned to see Sheimi and a bunch of others coming to help them, "Are you ok?" She nodded before pointing towards Amaimon, "Why?" she could really ask the whole question before she was interrupted, "~Ohohohoho, My dear sister" Ugh, Mephisto she cringed inwardly, no matter the situation she still hated the mans annoying and over bearing character. After everyone was transported back to true cross it was explained simply, Izumo had ran back to Sheimi and them to get more help after realizing they'd need more than just three people, but when he found them they were battling Goblins, and losing, just when he was about to jump in as well Sheimi accidently summoned Amaimon, who wa more than happy to help after hearing Rin was kidnapped by his older brother.

"Ok, but why was Sheimi able to summon him?" Rin questioned as she was being looked over by the doctor, and her mother hen of a brother, "Ah, that would be because Sheimi had called the help of mother earth, Gaia, who in turned sent Amaimon" Mephisto explained happily. "But that doesn't make any sense" all eyes landed on bon who was already wrapped up in bandages and happily allowing Rin sit on his lap while she was being examined, "Why send a king of hell when she could've sent any number of earthly demons" Mephisto chuckled, "That is a question for Gaia herself, but my assumption would be that Sheimi was so close to the Earthly kingdom because of her frequent summons of Greenman that Gaia found it honorable to send a King to meet her" he chuckled "but that's just an assumption."

"Uh" Shima spoke up, "Not that's there's anything wrong with it but" He pointed towards the two, "Why are you just allowing that?" Bon just blinked before a growing blush spread across his face, before he could answer Yukio spoke up, "When a demon and a human create a …bond" He seemed to be hesitant on using that word, "They become closer in multiple different ways depending on the type of demon, and with my sister seems to like physical touch the most, which could be under the clingy and attention type but this could also indicate that-" He wa interrupted by a pillow thrown at his head, "Oi, I'm still here Four-eyes" she growled, he sighed and pushed up his glasses, " Then this will also be educational for you too" he then continued on, "That she will also be the protective and aggressive when it comes to Suguro" he finished before the room went silent.

"~Well" Mephisto spoke up, "Since we've barely scraped the surface of that, We'll just have to work on that for next few class lessons Right?" everyone groaned before turning to Shima who gave a sheepish smile. He then began to shuffle everyone out before tuning back around, "Oh and Suguro" Bon looked up towards his headmaster, "**Amaimon would like to have a few kind words with you later" **he smiled then shut the door behind himself. Bon just gazed towards the shut door with fear, before Rin burst into a fit f giggles. "That's not funny!" he shrieked, "Your god damn family will be the end of me!" but Rin was now moving around the bed holding her stomach as she began to laugh harder. "I-Im sorry, you right its not funny" she spoke through her laughs, she sat up and moved herself back into Bon's lap. "Damn, right its not" he grumbled, she giggled before leaned towards him.

Bon didn't know what to think, he didn't realize what was happening till it happened, he was just grumbling a few seconds ago before he found himself graced with the soft lips, his eyes almost widened before he returned the jester, and after a minute they both pulled away. Rin, who looked so embarrassed she was about to flee, but her demon instincts the only thing keeping her planted in his lap, spoke up first. "Ah, does uh, this mean I'm dating a Gorilla?" Bon was about to scoff at such a timid way to asking him out only to stop when he saw the fear in her eyes; fear that he would flee like he had done once before.

"I don't know, am I dating a blueberry?" he spoke softly as he held her gaze. her eyes lite up, before she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss, "Aww" They both swung there heads to see the door opened and everyone staring, the new couple blushed a bright red at the fact that they had been too wrapped up in their own world they didn't hear the door open. "Finally!" Sheimi squealed now that they no longer had to be quiet, she had ben planning to get these two together since she had entered the school.

OK, last chapter is the next one… this was by far my most favorite chaper, the last one will be updated sometime in the next week or so! So please tell me what you think! See you later!

feel free to P.M. me if you have questions or anything!


End file.
